Danny Phantom: The Movie
by 2wingo
Summary: We know what Nickelodeon can do, but let's see what Hollywood could do.
1. Prologue

_**(A/N: I got the idea after seeing the movie "Transformers" for the second time. I thought to myself, "Change the characters around a little, and a DP movie could be a great fanfiction." So, here we are, enjoy the prologue and get acquainted with the characters, and I should have the first chapter out soon. BTW, all characters who are not completely human will be at least partially CGI enhanced (including Freakshow, because he thinks that he's a ghost).)**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Danny Phantom, nor do I own any the mentioned actors/actresses.

* * *

Danny - Frankie Muniz. He has had several roles playing average teenage boys, but has also shown himself capable of being heroic, selfless, and brave in his acting. I honestly was considering Shia LeBouf and Daniel Radcliff for Danny, but I'm tired of seeing LeBouf in every new movie that comes along and Radcliff is too much of a pretty boy. Beside, Muniz looks the role pretty well. Reference? Big Fat Liar. 

Sam - Katie Leung. While her role as Cho Chang in the _Harry Potter_ franchise has potentially characterized her as a bit of a prep, remember that Cho in the books was kind, clever, brave, and athletic (she was the Ravenclaw Seeker), just like Sam. Besides, she would look the role of Sam pretty well, although I think a punk rocker persona would be better than a goth persona (while retaining the vegetarian dogma). Just change things around to make her half Chinese/half Jewish, and we've got our Sam Manson.

Tucker - Daniel Curtis Lee. He played Cookie on "Ned's School Survival Guide," giving him EXACTLY the kind of experience needed to play a techno-geek who thinks a lot of himself (although he may have to drop a few pounds).

Jack - John Goodman. His role as Dan Conner on "Roseanne" gives him the level of joviality needed to play Jack, and his role as Violet's dad in "Coyote Ugly" shows a harder side needed for Jack's serious moments.

Maddie - Lauren Graham. Funny, eccentric, intelligent, maybe a bit of a kid in a woman's body at times. Maddie Fenton in celluloid, baby. Just try to imagine Lorelei Gilmore firing a shotgun loaded with ectoplasmic buckshot into a ghost's chest.

Jazz - Laura Prepon. Her character of Donna Pinciotti from That 70's Show is like Jazz: Smart, driven, ambitious, and loving. Besides, she really looks the part. Almost more so than another other of my selected characters.

Paulina - Megan Fox. Like Laura Prepon, she greatly resembles her character, and, based on her performance as Mikaela Baines in Transformers, she could easily pull off that snooty, preppy, and shallow behavior that Paulina made into an art form.

Dash - Danny Masterson. Remember Hyde from "That 70's Show? Make him a little more ruthless, take away the beard, and maybe give him a lighter shade of hair color, and we've got Dash Baxter, our bully. Just imagine him saying "Fenton" in the same, disdain-filled manner he sometimes says "Foreman" in.

Kwan - Wilmer Valderrama. Okay, let's be honest: He hasn't exactly made a career out of playing football jocks, and his eponymous character, Fez, is a bit of a nerd, but think about it: Fez was kinda like Hyde's sidekick. Kwan is Dash's sidekick. The two of them would work well together. True, he's not Korean like Kwan is, but change his accent a little and he'll sound like it. Besides, remember that one episode of "Ground for Life" when he raced against Sean for their cars' keys? He can be a thug if he wants to.

Vlad Masters/Plasmius - Christopher Lee. His entire career has been built around playing dark, spooky characters. I DARE you to name someone who could do Vlad better than Christopher Lee. For his costume, I'm thinking something like Darth Tyrannus from Star Wars Episode II: _Attack of the Clones_, but in Vlad's colors.

College Vlad - Jim Carrey. He is the perfect character for Vlad's college days because I believe that Vlad was a nutty-nut bar from the nut farm BEFORE he got zapped by the Proto-Portal. True, he looks almost nothing like Christopher Lee, but hey, people can change a lot in 20 years. Add a little CGI tweak, and nobody's the wiser.   
  
Valerie - Zoë Saldaña. As Annamaria in "Pirates of The Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl," she was tough, tenacious, and yet capable of gentleness, just like Valerie. The fact that she's Dominican and not African-American would actually add a refreshment to the movie.

Mr. Lancer - Richard Riehle. Walt Finnerty in the TV show "Grounded for Life," he can be hard, serious, and yet caring and a perfect comic relief, definitely good for the role.

Freakshow - Linus Roache. The Purifier in "The Chronicles of Riddick," he's perfect as a character who looks, sounds, and acts creepy, as well as one who tends to skulk about in the shadows.

Clockwork - David Carradine. Voice from the TV show

Skulker - Kevin Michael Richardson. Practically the authority on doing voices for cartoon villains. Voice from the TV show

Technus - Rob Paulsen. Voice from the TV show

Box Ghost - Gilbert Gottfried. Providing the voice of Iago in "Aladdin," Dr. Bender in "Fairly Odd Parents," and that platypus in "My Gym Partner's a Monkey," he comes across more as annoying than anything else. Just like the Box Ghost.

Ember - Jennifer Hale (speaking). Lending her voice to Princess Serena in "Sinbad: Beyond the Veil of Mists," Jun in "Avatar: The Last Airbender," and Sonya Blade in "Mortal Kombat: The Journey Begins," who better to do Ember?; Christine Lorentzen (singing). She sang the song to that new "BIONICLE: Barraki" commercial, which virtually everyone I know loves. Perfect voice to work with Jennifer Hale's.

Walker - Billy Bob Thornton. Walker's a jerk. Thornton is really good at playing jerks. Best I can do for this one

Wulf - Dee Bradley Baker. Voice from the TV show.

Spectra - Goldie Hawn. As her performances in "Overboard" and "Bird on a Wire" demonstrate, she is very good at playing bitchy women who use others to get what they want. Like Spectra.

Bertrand - Billy West. With such roles as Slimer from "Extreme Ghostbusters," Zapp Brannigan from "Futurama," and Stimpy from "The Ren and Stimpy Show" under his belt, he's a perfect subordinate for Spectra.

The Lunch Lady - Grey DeLisle, _à la_ Gramma Stuffum from Codename: Kids Next Door.

Sydney Poindexter - Woody Allen. 'Nuff said.

Fright Knight - Karl Urban. Think Lord Vaako from "The Chronicles of Riddick."

Johnny 13 - Nicolas Cage. Roles as Amos in "Amos & Andrew" and Johnny Blaze in "Ghost Rider" qualify him as a suitable voice actor for Johnny. His shadow doesn't really talk, so no need for a voice, there.

Kitty - Halle Berry. Like Jinx in "Die Another Day," she can be stubborn, rough around the edges, but still sexy in her own way (even though she TOTALLY deserved the Razzie Award she got for Catwoman).

Pariah Dark - Hugo Weaving, _à la_ Megatron from the Transformers movie. Dark, merciless, and powerful beyond measure.

Dan Phantom - Vin Diesel. His deep, almost-sinister baritone voice would make a perfect Dark Danny, not to mention how his larger-than-life roles make him a perfect contrast to Frankie Muniz.

* * *

_**(If anybody has some idea as to who could play Sam's and Tucker's parents, or who could play a certain character better than who I've selected, please tell.)**_

TO BE CONTINUED.


	2. Meet the Characters

_**(A/N: I may not have made it clear in the last chapter, but all the ghost characters will computer-generated, and the actors/actresses that I picked for them will only be voice-over (with the exception of Danny, Vlad, and Dark Danny, who will be only GCI-enhanced in their ghost modes). I have also made a few cast changes, mainly at the advice of my good friend, Andrew Laplante. Ember (both singing and speaking) will be voice by Amy Lee, Walker by Clint Eastwood, Spectra by Michelle Pfeiffer, Judi Dench as Ida Manson, and Bertrand by Phil Fondacaro.)**_

* * *

_There is a dimension that exists parallel to ours, an entire universe with laws of its own. One where the consciousness of dead humans (and nonhumans) can retake physical form, and great, often terrible creatures, born of the supernatural substance ectoplasm, arise from a synthesis of science and sorcery as beings known only as ghosts. Within this awesome universe, there is a group of ancient and powerful ghosts, charged with maintaining the balance of power between good and evil not only in their own universe, but in ALL universes. This group is known as the Amaranthine. Each member represents one of the forces that guides the collective universes: Time, Space, Matter, Energy, and Magic. And of these, one brother stands alone. One is the most powerful and long-lived of them all. His name is Clockwork, ghost master of Time. Recently, Clockwork has become aware of unusual happens in our world: Happenings that involve good, evil, and a very unusual teenage boy named Danny Fenton. This is that story:_

The front door of Fenton Works burst open as 14-year-old Danny Fenton rushed out to the side-alley garage. Having overslept (again), he was forced to bend his parents' rule of not riding his motorcycle to school (again) in order to get there on time. His older sister, Jazz, was always on his case to get a new alarm clock, but since when had he ever listened to her? Zipping up his leather jacket and throwing on his helmet, he gunned the engine of his black-and-white BMW R1200 and sped down the street to his school, Casper High.

* * *

In contrast, Danny's best friend, Tucker Foley, sat on his moped, serenely listening to music on his PDA as he drove toward school. A computer genius, Tucker was one of the world's most skilled hackers, having once actually hacked into the U.S. Department of Justice simply to prove that he could do so without being caught. He thought of himself as a handsome ladies, but he was really just deluding himself to cope with the reality of his low social status. _At least_, he thought to himself, _I have some loyal friends_.

* * *

The third member of the group, Samantha Manson, was driven to school by her parents' chauffeur. She had worn her parents' "approved clothes" until she got into the limousine, but she thereafter changed into her own attire: a black top with "Ramones" on the front, black leather boots and matching skirt, and pink-and-black arm stockings. Strangely, for a girl like Sam who was so interesting in punk rock, she was also an environmentalist and animal rights activist. Even more strangely, she was half Chinese, half Jewish, and spoke with a British accent picked up during the time she had lived in England. She had shared a deep bond of friendship with Danny and Tucker since she was 9 years old. Some people around school (including her arch-rival, Paulina Sanchez) believed that she and Danny were more than friends, but nothing romantic had ever existed between them.

* * *

Shockingly, they all made to class on time. Their teacher, an overweight, middle-aged, second-generation Irish immigrant named Mr. Lancer, was in his usual cantankerous mood, and had assigned an entire class period of reading the works of Tony Hillerman. While this was going on, Danny and Sam were passing notes in their own, unique manner: the writer would drop the note, as discreetly as possible, toward the center of the aisle, and the read would step on it and pull it close enough to be discreetly picked.

_Well, Danny? Did you get them?_

**Sam, I hope that you didn't have any plans, say, 2 weeks ago . . .**

_What does THAT mean?_

**It means that I got 3 front-row center tickets to the Amon Amarth concert in Albion, and I doubt that my motorcycle can take you, me, and Tucker all the way to Mendocino County.**

_I don't believe it! How did you mange to get those?!_

**You know me, Sam. I have my ways.**

"MR. FENTON!" roared Lancer from the other side of the room, causing the entire class to jump up in shock, "if you and Miss Manson would kindly get off of Cloud 9 and stop passing notes, you could actually do the assignment!" The entire classroom erupted in laughter, and Danny and Sam blushed a deep red. They were quite grateful when the bell rang, signaling lunch.

"I swear sometimes," said Sam as she ate her salad, "Lancer is out to get us." Tucker wistfully replied, "Sam, the football team has the entire faculty in their pocket, and they always target the lower-class on the popularity chart, i.e. us." This moment of reflection was interrupted by a gruff, and yet somehow high-pitched voice behind them saying, "Hey, Fenton, I just failed another test. You know what that means?"

* * *

_**(A/N: I know, it's a little crappy, but it'll get better. I'll also be making a few continuity changes later, to spice things up a bit.)**_

TO BE CONTINUED.


	3. Prelude to Destiny

_**(A/N: 1 more addition to the cast has been made: Kaley Cuoco will play Starr. Also, I'm trying to come up with ideas for the soundtrack, so any ideas will be appreciated.)**_

* * *

Danny jumped out of his seat and landed on the floor. Looking up, he saw that the voice had not come from Dash Baxter, his _bête noire_, but from Valerie Grey, a girl who was something of a friend to the three. "Jesus Christ, Val," said Danny, standing and wiping sweat from his brow, "you scared the crap out of me." She smiled and said, "Sorry, but it was the perfect opportunity to try my voice-mimicking skills. So, how did I do?" "You sounded a lot like Dash," said Sam, "but your accent was still faintly audible, and you weren't quite nasally enough." 

Valerie had moved to Amity Park less than a year ago, when her father, a technology designer, had moved her family from New York, where she had been born shortly after her parents had immigrated from the Dominican Republic. Her place in the social hierarchy at school was something of a synthesis between Sam's and Paulina's. She could hang out with either group without being considered one of them. "So, Val," said Tucker, "you hear about the Amon Amarth concert in Albion?" "Who?" replied Val quizzically. "Amon Amarth is a band that plays melodic death-metal," explained Sam, "a fusion of the harmony style and groove melodies of heavy metal with the thrashing, harsh sound of death metal. Most of their songs pertain to prominent figures or events in Norse mythology."

Val stared at her and said, "And you can recite this off the top of your head how?" Sam gave a rare, sincere smile and replied, "It's what I do."

* * *

Later that night, the group gathered at Danny's to work on their "People of Historical Importance" homework. "Who are you guys doing?" asked Tucker while searching for information on Will Eisner, the creator of the comic book. "I'm doing mine on Cleopatra VII," said Sam, "and how she was able to wrap two of the Western World's most influential men around her finger." 

"So, Danny, who are you doing?" asked Tucker. "Dom Sebastião," replied Danny, not looking up from his book. Sam and Tucker's confused glances prompted Danny to say, "Sebastian I, the 16th king of Portugal. He disappeared during a battle in northern Africa, and out of that grew the cult of Sebastianism, which basically portrays him as a 'sleeping hero' akin to the British Arthur Pendragon and the German Frederick Barbarossa, hence his moniker, Dom Sebastião, which means 'Saint Sebastian.' He will return one day and raise the Portuguese to their former glory." "You actually BELIEVE that legend?" asked Tucker, somewhat incredulous.

Danny responded by crossing the room and taking a 6-inch tall copper statue of a well-dressed nobleman off of the hutch. "_O uma vez e rei futuro quer um dia do retorno, e levanta-nos acima da lama das idades_," said Danny, "The Once and Future King will one day return, and raise us out of the muck of ages." Sam responded by saying, "We've known you since you were 9 years old and you've never told us that you can speak Portuguese?"

"My dad is a Portuguese immigrant. I though it was implied," said Danny. They all laughed at that for some reason, until a shout from downstairs said, "Kids, come down here! You're gonna wanna see this!" Danny, Sam, and Tucker were joined on the way down by Danny's older sister, Jasmine, a redheaded, over-achieving know-it-all. She had taken it upon herself, recently, to be the Wilson Wilson Jr. to Danny's Tim Taylor, a role he found very annoying. "Have mom and dad opened a 'doorway to the worlds beyond,' yet?" asked Jazz as they descended the stairs. "Don't know," replied Danny, "but they sounded pretty triumphant."

Down in the high-tech laboratory, Danny's parents were working on their latest machine. Danny's mother, Maddie, was a willowy beauty, with dark red hair and violet eyes, the same shade as Sam's. Jack, in contrast, was tall, stout, and muscular in his own way, with curly black hair (with grey at the temples) and blue eyes, a color that appeared in both his children (albeit in different shades). Maddie was a parapsychologist, studying mental phenomena outside the sphere of orthodox psychology, which Jack was a cryptozoologist, studying creatures believed to exist, but lacking scientific proof. His hunt for the Honey Island Swamp-Monster had been postponed to join Maddie in her quest to prove the existence of ghosts.

"The reason we called you kids down here," said Maddie, "is because Jack and I have finished our biggest attempt to break the barrier between our world and the ghost dimension to date." "Having put the finishing touches on a very special type of cyclotron, a particle accelerator that excites the atoms of an artificially-created form of ectoplasm," continued Jack, "this massive chamber behind us will act as a kind of airlock between our world and theirs."

Without another moment's hesitation, the two older Fentons pressed the appropriated buttons and typed the correct commands to activate the Fenton Portal. The electricity surged through the wires and into the chamber, but nothing happened. "Fascinating," said Sam dryly, "a REAL contribution to science." "Darn it!" yelled Jack, kicking the side of the portal. "We'll just have to give it a complete overhaul tomorrow," said Maddie. She and Jack went upstairs to bed without another word. Jazz shook her head sadly and said, "Maybe someday they'll realize." "Realize what?" asked Danny. "That ghosts are just a legend," replied Jazz, "like Paul Bunyan, the Easter Bunny, and Dom Sebastião's return."

Danny bristled slightly at that, but said nothing as Jazz returned to her room. "I wonder what it's like inside the machine," said Sam as she got a closer look. "Let's find out," said Tucker. He went to the closet and took out some strangely patterned HAZMAT suits. "Wait a minute, guys," said Danny, "This probably isn't a good idea." Sam rolled her eyes and said, "Danny, think about it: the chamber isn't working, nobody else is around, and your parents are going to be working on it tomorrow. Haven't you ever wanted to explore something like this?"

"Okay," said, "But let me go first and see if it's safe." Sliding into the largely black protection suit, Danny stepped into the open doors of the nonfunctional Portal. After looking around and admiring the technology, Danny started back toward the doors. However, just before he got out, he stepped down upon something. Looking at his feet, he realized that it was a button.

* * *

_**(A/N: As far as the soundtrack ideas go, I will not accept any rap songs. Other than that, any genre as long as the song is fitting. Please review.)**_

TO BE CONTINUED.


	4. That Which Does not Kill You

_**(A/N: Okay, one final addition to the cast, and everything will be set: Desiree will be played by Nautica Thorn (for what I have in mind for her in the sequel, she's perfect).)**_

* * *

The doors shut with a hydraulic hiss. The particle accelerator hummed to life as it began to artificially create pure ectoplasmic energy and tear open the dimensional barrier. Danny knew that his HAZMAT suit wouldn't protect him from radiation at ground zero, so he pounded on the door to try and open it. Unfortunately, the door was made of a modified alloy of chromium-steel, and had locked from both the outside and the inside. 

"Danny!" screamed Sam as she tried to open the door to the Portal with a crowbar.

"I can't get the door open!" shrieked Tucker, who was trying to hack into the mainframe with his PDA. Meanwhile, they could almost hear Danny's shrieks of agony as the cyclotron began to build to its crescendo of power.

"What's going on down here?" asked Jazz, coming down the stairs, "Where's Danny?"

Suddenly, the door to the Fenton Portal opened. It revealed a luminescent, green vortex, a wormhole to the Ghost Zone. Danny staggered out and fell to the floor. He looked so different. His hair was white as snow, there was a faintly visible aura of ectoplasm around him, and the black-and-white colors of his HAZMAT suit had been reversed.

"Danny!" yelled the three, rushing around him. Jazz started giving him CPR when she realized that he wasn't breathing. Danny coughed violently for a while, but he finally came to.

"What happened?" he wheezed. Danny tried to stand, but his legs felt like rubber. Propping himself up next to a metal table he lifted his head and saw himself in the mirror. "Oh my God!" he yelled when he saw himself. He looked like a ghost!

"Danny," said Sam softly, "calm down. You're lucky to be alive. That was enough radiation to kill most people, but you're still able to stand. So what if your hair is white?"

But then something happened. Two rings of blue energy appeared at Danny's middle and swept over his body. When he looked at himself again, he was normal. Even his HAZMAT suit had been replaced by his normal clothes. Danny turned pale and his hands started shaking.

"Danny," said Jazz as she ran up behind him and stopped him from falling, "it's okay. There's a logical explanation for this."

"Oh yeah," asked Danny cynically, "like what?"

"Maybe the HAZMAT suit's molecules were destabilized," suggested Tucker, "and the rings of energy were just them disintegrating."

"Nonetheless," said Sam in her schoolmarm voice, "You should probably see a doctor. That kind of exposure . . ."

"I feel fine," said Danny, "but let's not tell Mom and Dad about this. They'll fuss and worry and have me in quarantine until I'm 40."

* * *

The next day at school, everything was fairly normal up until lunch. Danny, Sam, Tucker had agreed to keep the accident on the down low from Valerie until Danny could see a doctor about possible radiation sickness. Sam, meanwhile, was glaring a few tables over at Paulina, who was sitting on Dash's lap, coquettishly feeding him grapes. "I'd like to pop that inflatable bitch and watch her fly around the room," said Sam quietly, though not quietly enough to avoid being heard. 

"Meow, girl," said Val, holding her hand up to represent cat claws, "You want a saucer of milk to go with that salad?"

"You have to admit, Sam," said Tucker, "that WAS a little harsh." Sam just rolled her eyes. It was no secret that Danny (and just about every other guy in the school, for that matter) had a crush on Paulina, but he had a tendency to get weak-kneed and inarticulate when talking to cute girls.

"Looks are deceiving," said Sam adamantly, "Girls like Paulina are a dime a dozen." Danny and Tucker started rooting around in their pockets, searching for loose change, causing Sam to frown and return to eating her salad.

Suddenly, Danny's hand felt . . . strange, as though it were lighter than air. It looked normal, but when he reached down to pick up his fork, he couldn't! He tried to lay his hand on the table, and it passed right through!

"Whoa," said Danny, jumping up and stepping back, "Did you guys just see that?" The incredulous looks they gave him told him that they hadn't. "My hand just phased through the table!" he hissed quietly. He tried to show them, but his hand was solid again.

"Danny," said Valerie, "maybe you should see the nurse. You don't look so good."

"Maybe you're right," said Danny. He got up and started toward the nurse's office. Maybe he was contracting some form of radiation sickness. His musings were interrupted when he suddenly ran into Starr, Paulina's best friend and all-purpose hanger-on.

"Watch where you're -," she started to say in her prissy, pampered voice, but then her face took on a strange look.

"Starr, I'm right here," said Danny. To his surprise, she turned pale and ran away screaming. Danny shook his head in annoyance. This was turning out to be a trying day. He stopped by his locker to get a few books, and got the shock of his life. When he opened the door and looked in the mirror, he saw absolutely nothing! Shrieking once, he saw himself appear in the mirror. _What the Hell is happening to me?!_, thought Danny, _Am I going crazy?_ He was beginning to lead toward a yes, but what happened next would clear his suspicions. As he leaned closer to the mirror, he saw that his ice-blue eyes had turned emerald-green. Suddenly, twin beams of vivid green energy shot from his eyes and straight into the wall behind his locker. Unfortunately, behind the lockers was the school gas main.

* * *

_**(A/N: I would have finished and posted this earlier, but my wife gave birth to twins a few days ago, so I've been understandably busy. Please review.)**_

TO BE CONTINUED.


	5. Revelation

_**(A/N: Glad to see this fic is going over well. I've already gotten a few ideas for the soundtrack, including "Hero" by Nickelback, "The Warrior" by Scandal, "Superman" by Goldfinger, and "Leader of Men," also by Nickelback. I could use a few more songs though, so keep the ideas coming. Oh, and there will be no Fenton Thermos. Instead, Danny will use a device known as the Fenton Cryopreserver, which basically freezes the ghost that it is turned on into a tiny figurine. One more thing: Sam's parents will be played by Michelle Yeoh (Wai Lin in "Tomorrow Never Dies") and Richard Lewis (Rabbi Glass on "7**__**th**__** Heaven").)**_

* * *

Jack and Maddie hurried out of their car and across the campus to where Danny and Jazz were. The firefighters had since put the fire out, but the school was moderately damaged and would require a few weeks for repairs. They'd heard that Jazz was unharmed, but they still hadn't heard about Danny. They feared the worst. 

"Mom, Dad!" yelled Jazz as she ran into their arms. Normally very self-possessed, Jazz was visibly shaken.

"Are you okay, Princess?" asked Jack softly.

Jazz sniffed once and said, "I'm fine, but Danny was standing right next to the lockers when they blew up."

Maddie blanched visibly and ran to where Danny was. Apart from being pale as a sheet and cold as ice from shock, he was physically unharmed. "He'll be just fine, Mrs. Fenton," said Lancer, "Wasn't even scratched by the explosion. I suggest that you take him home, though, and put him up for the night. I haven't been able to get a word out of him."

Later that night, while Danny lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling, he heard knocking at his window. Looking up, he saw Sam climbing in through the fire escape. "They say that you were right next to the lockers when they exploded," she said.

Danny nodded and replied, "Yep."

"Any idea what caused the explosion?" asked Sam, sitting next to him.

Danny stood up and looked at her. He frowned, as if trying to choose his words carefully, and finally said, "I think it was me, Sam. The accident in the lab . . . it did something to me. So far today, I've passed through solid objects, turned completely invisible, and shot beams of green light from my eyes."

Suddenly, Danny felt a familiar sensation. Sam's mouth opened wide as he began to sink into the floor! Instinctively, he reached his arm out to catch Sam's, and suddenly, he stopped sinking. "Danny," said Sam in awe, "how are you controlling it?"

"I, I don't know, Sam," replied Danny, "I think it's an extension of will." Danny closed his eyes in concentration, and suddenly rose from the floor into a standing position again. Danny closed his eyes again, visibly straining this time, and disappeared before Sam's eyes!

"Danny," she exclaimed, "where are you?"

"Right here in front of you, Sam," said a voice from nowhere, "I turned myself invisible." He made himself visible again. Looking around the room, Danny spied an old picture of himself, Tucker, and Sam. Extending his arm fully, Danny began straining again. This time, a shower of vivid green sparks shot from his fingertips and knocked the picture over.

"Good God," said Sam, sitting down, "Danny, the radiation in your parents' ghost portal . . . instead of poisoning you, it must have mutated you, giving you these weird . . . ghost powers."

"We haven't even scratched the surface, Sam," said Danny, solemnly, "I can feel this incredible power inside of me, but no matter how hard I try, I can't produce more than a little bit of it at a time. I wonder . . ."

"Wonder what?" asked Sam, but Danny wasn't listening. He was concentrating again, harder than ever before. Suddenly, a ghostly glow surrounded his body, his eyes turned emerald green, and the two blue energy rings appeared at his mid-section again. They swept over his body and transformed him back into the form he had left the Fenton Portal in. His HazMat suit was still in place, and his short, thick hair had turned shining, silvery-white. Danny had transformed into a ghost.

Without a word, Danny marched upstairs to his parents' Op Center. Climbing above that and onto the roof, he inhaled the night air. Sam followed him quickly and said, "Danny, what are you doing?"

"I don't know how to describe it, Sam," he replied, "but the power, it makes me feel lighter than air."

"Danny," said Sam, realizing what he was about to do, "don't even think about it. It's way too big a risk." Danny turned to look at her before springing into a swift sprint and leaping from the roof.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a secret laboratory in the basement of a castle in the backwoods of Wisconsin, an old man in a dark business suit sat staring at a computer printout. The information it provided was almost unbelievable. A new portal capable of bridging the gap between the human dimension and the Ghost Zone had been activated in Amity Park, California! 

"So," said the old man to himself in a cold voice, "it would appear that my former students have finally caught up with me, technologically speaking. Perhaps it is time to begin implementation of Operation: SCREAMING BITCH." Crossing the room to stand before a modified ham radio, he spoke into it, "It is time. Ectopus brothers, you know what to do."

* * *

Back in the Fentons' basement, the Fenton Portal hummed ominously to life. Opening its doors, two slimy, green octopuses flew out, and, turning intangible, went out into the city. 

Meanwhile, Danny was having fun experimenting with his newfound powers. He discovered that if he began to fly faster than about 45 miles per hour, his legs fused together in the form of a ghostly tail that stabilized his flight pattern. The wind in his eyes was going to be a problem, but he could probably find a way around that.

Sam stood on top of the Op Center, watching Danny fly. It's not every day that your best friend develops superhuman abilities. After describe the events to a skeptical Tucker over the phone, she finally managed to convince him to come and see for himself.

"Sam," said Danny, breathing hard as he landed, "It's unbelievable. I'm become some kind of ghost/human hybrid. And the power . . . there's just no way to describe it."

"I'm glad that you're enjoying this, Danny," replied Sam, "but you have to figure out what you're going to do with these powers, and soon."

Danny sat down for a minute to think and turned back into his human form. Unfortunately, he was interrupted by the sound of Tucker's moped. "Danny, you're not going to believe this," he said, shaking, "Ghosts are attacking downtown!"

As soon as he heard "ghosts," Danny transformed back into his ghost form and flew off in the direction of the danger. "Wow," said Tucker, watching Danny fly away, "I guess you weren't kidding, Sam."

"Let's go, Tucker," she said, "Danny might need our help."

* * *

_**(A/N: Here's my idea of what Danny's costume looks like (minus the cape and scythe, of course):**_

_**http(colon)//slifertheskydragon(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Danny-Phantom-R-copics-65234852**_

_**Please review.)**_

TO BE CONTINUED.


	6. First Battle

_**(A/N: Okay, sorry to be a costume-tease, but I decided to keep with Danny's cartoon costume. Remember the costume that Superman wore in **__**Superman Returns**__**? Well, imagine the material of that costume in Danny's colors and you've got it (Sam will add the DP emblem at the end of the fic). Vlad's costume will be equally simple: The costume that Darth Tyrannus (Count Dooku) wore in Star Wars: Episodes II & III, but in Vlad's colors (he will also have black gloves). Anyway, please Read & Review.)**_

* * *

Danny flew straight toward the commotion, which was coming from a building about 12 blocks away. _Ghosts!_ yelled Danny in his head, _My parents have been right all along. I guess I can't think of them as crackpots behind their backs, anymore._

Landing near the almost-demolished building, Danny turned invisible and waited. Nobody had called the police yet, but those around were visibly shaken, as if they didn't know what was happening. Danny carefully hovered around, looking for signs of the ghosts who had done this, but he couldn't see them. Suddenly, he felt a tingling sensation in the back of his skull, and a stream of phosphorescent blue gas began to issue from his mouth. Instinctively, he whirled around and punched.

Danny's fist connected solidly with something mushy. Two floating green octopuses became visible, one of them shaking its head. "Leave this place, ghost-boy," said the first octopus in gutturally-accented, but fairly good, English, "Our business is not with you."

Danny shook his head and replied, "Business? Is that what you calling almost hurting innocent people?" The octopuses didn't reply. The first made an unexpected move and slammed its forehead into Danny's nose while the second did likewise to his abdomen. Danny hit the adjacent wall and slumped to the ground.

The second octopus, the one Danny had punched, gave a phlegm-filled chuckle and said, "Pitiful ghost. I imagine that his parents never payed him enough attention while he was alive." The other began to reply, but both suddenly found themselves staring down the barrel-end of a massive, green energy blast that knocked them through the walls of several condemned buildings. As they pulled themselves groggily to their feet (or rather, their tentacles), the saw Danny, glaring at them through the hole with glowing hands.

"You guys wanna play hardball? Okay, let's play hardball. My serve!"

* * *

About 10 minutes later, Sam and Tucker arrived on the scene. Looking around quickly, They saw Danny, hunched over and breathing hard, standing over two ghostly octopuses that had obviously been beaten into comas. 

"Danny, are you okay?" asked Sam, running up to him.

"I'm, I'm fine," said Danny, still panting, "These two put up a fight."

"So," asked Tucker, "what are you going to do with them?"

Danny shrugged. Sam pulled a small, octagonal object from her pocket and said, "I found this in your parents' lab. It's some sort of containment device." She pointed it at the ghosts and pressed a button on the back. A sort of blue tractor beam reached out, grabbed the ghosts, and pulled them within its depths.

Back in his parents' lab, Danny placed the containment unit into an octagonal hole next the door of the Fenton Portal. It whirred and with a click, sent the ectopuses back into the Ghost Zone. Danny changed to human form, slumped against the wall, and said, "Those ghosts attacked the city tonight. Innocent people could have been hurt."

"But they weren't," said Sam, "because you were there to save them. Danny, you're a hero!"

Danny smiled and said with a faint scoff, "So now what? Do I go out every night, hunt down ghosts and criminals, pretend that I'm some kind of superhero?"

"Sure," said Tucker, "except you wouldn't be pretending. Think about it: You've got the powers, the costume, the origin story, and a reason to fight for Truth, Justice, and the American Way! All you need is a cool _nom de guerre_ and a catchphrase."

"You've been reading too many comic books," said Sam, shaking her head, "but Tucker has a point Danny. With great Power comes great Responsibility."

"And you say I read too many comic books," said Tucker under his breath.

Danny stood up and walked around for a bit. Finally, he looked at his friends and said, "You guys are right. Amity Park is my city, and I have to defend it. But, like Tucker said, first I need a superhero name."

"How about," said Tucker, "'The Phantom'?"

"Copyright infringement," said Sam, dryly.

"Okay, how about 'The Grey Ghost'?"

"Copyright infringement."

"Guys," said Danny, "Good name ideas, but I already have something in mind. A bit simple, but it works: Danny Phantom."

* * *

_**(A/N: And so begins the story of mankind's newest hero. I won't be able to post the next chapter until the 22**__**nd**__**, because I'm going to New York tomorrow. Please review.)**_

TO BE CONTINUED.


	7. The Next Day

_**(A/N: It's good to be back! I had a great time visiting my family (my grandparents couldn't stop fawning over their great-grandchildren), but there's no place like home. Also, I have decided to give Dani a role in the fic. For the movie version, Danielle is a young woman with a prodigious intellect and a photographic memory. She serves as Vlad's right-hand man (or woman, as the case may be). She is, for the most part, cold, amoral, and utterly devoted to him and his agendas. Played by Miranda Cosgrove.)**_

* * *

The next morning, Danny woke feeling sore in places he didn't even know he had. _Wow_, he thought, _was last night real, or just a dream?_ Rising gingerly from his bed, he looked at his reflection in the mirror. For a brief second, his eyes flashed emerald green. Rubbing them, Danny looked again. They were once more their usual shade of fiery blue.

Heading downstairs, Danny poured himself some cold cereal and began to eat. "Morning, Danny!" said Jazz cheerfully as she entered. Danny grunted a reply and continued staring at his cereal. He contemplated telling Jazz, but decided against it.

But then, just as Jazz sat down across from him, she said, "What the Hell happened to your hands?" Danny looked down and realized that his knuckles were swollen and purple, a result of delivering multiple punches to the ectopuses. "You haven't been fighting, have you?" she continued, taking Danny's hands and rubbing balm on them.

"No, Jazz, of course not," replied Danny, "I've just - uh - been hitting the punching bag at school, and I went a little overboard." This was only a half-truth, as Danny had worked the punching bag for only a day, and not very hard at that.

Jazz rolled her eyes and playfully ruffled his hair. "Sometimes, little brother," said Jazz, "you can be such a goofball."

* * *

Sam woke up to a faint tapping sound. Sitting up and looking around her room, she realized that the tapping sound was someone knocking at her bedroom door. "Come in," she called.

The door opened and her mother, Pamela, entered. "You came in late last night, Samantha." Sam's mother was the stricter of her two parents, and didn't take easily to Sam breaking any of her rules.

"Sorry Mom," replied Sam, "Danny, Tucker, and I were studying at Danny's house, and things ran a little late." Sam immediately regretted this particular untruth, because her parents truly disliked Danny and his family for their quirkiness, which her father had more than once referred to as "unnatural."

"Make sure that you're home by curfew tonight. It's hard enough, letting you run around with those deviants," said Pamela, exiting.

* * *

Back in his castle, Vlad sat at his desk, going over his plans. Suddenly, there was knocking at the door of his study. "Enter, Danielle," he said, not looking up. The doors opened to reveal a 14-year-old girl in a dark business suit and black pumps. Crossing the room she lay a thick, manila folder in front of him.

"Technus is ready," she said, "These are the schematics. He just needs the money, the time, and the necessary materials." Vlad looked through the papers one by one. The last, and singularly most important, item would be extremely difficult to acquire, but he would work something out.

"Fine," he said, "You may go." For a moment, Vlad watched her lecherously as she sashayed out of the room, but quickly returned his mind to his work. _Perhaps it's time to pay my old students a visit_.

* * *

Tucker had been sitting at his computer for hours, trying to find anything he could about ghost/human hybridization. So far, he had found nothing. _C'mon_, he thought, _There has to be something!_

Suddenly, something flashed across the screen. Looking closely, Tucker saw that it was a German word: _Lebengebrochennacht_. Clicking the link, Tucker found **exactly** what he was looking for.

Lebengebrochennacht_, which roughly translates to "The Night of Broken Lives," was the night that the Nazis began hunting down ghosts, beginning shortly before World War II._

_Josef Mengele, known as "The Angel of Death" for his cruel medical experiments, theorized that ghost organs and tissue, transplanted into the human physiognomy, could hold the key to a master race. _

_Under Mengele's Project: Griffin, his scientists surgically implanted ghost hearts, lungs, or frontal lobes into human test subjects to see if their biology could withstand ghost genetics._

_Most of his experiments failed, but he found success with __**one**__ group._

_Children were the idea test subjects because they believed the lies they were told._

"If you do as we say, we'll return you to your parents_." That kind of thing._

_He called that group of test subjects "_Wenig Taktreisenders_," which means "Little Time Travelers."_

_But Hitler decided that the crossbreed represented a threat to the war effort, that one _Wenig Taktreisender_ could empty a camp, if he or she got the notion . . ._

_Not to mention phase into Hitler's bedroom and __**kill**__ him in his sleep._

_So Mengele order the destruction of the test subjects. _

_And he would've wiped them all out . . ._

_. . . If the allies hadn't liberated the camp before he was through._

_So, throughout Germany and Eastern Europe, there are, allegedly, generations of hybrid human-ghosts, with abilities of varying degrees, still living. And those diluted genetics are passed down from child to child, taking hold in some, remaining dormant in others._

For a minute, Tucker sat there, mouth agape, reading. "Danny is NEVER going to believe this," he said to himself.

* * *

_**(Sorry that it took me so long. I've been battling a SEVERE case of Writer's Block. Anyway, here it is, please review, I prefer not to get flames, all that jazz.)**_

TO BE CONTINUED.


	8. In The Burning Heart

_**(A/N: I've decided to go the extra mile with this fic and add an OC: Josiah Troxel. He's based on my real-life gym teacher, only he's slightly less intense than my gym teacher. He will be used in lieu of the character Mrs. Tetslaff. Please Read and Review.)**_

* * *

It was a quiet morning in Amity Park. Danny, relieved that he had managed to talk his way out of telling Jazz his secret, had showered, dressed and gone down to an old park where he wouldn't be disturbed. Taking out a book on martial arts that his mother always kept around for reference, Danny opened it and sat it down on a nearby bench.

He spent the next half-hour practicing the techniques it detailed. Unfortunately, Danny wasn't the most coordinated of teenagers, and fall on his face more than once. "Damn it," Danny hissed under his breath, "I've got to get this right!" He stood up again and attempted a roundhouse kick.

"You know," said a familiar voice from behind, "If you're trying to imitate something you saw on _Walker: Texas Ranger_, you're doing it wrong. Chuck Norris always does the reverse variant of the roundhouse." Danny turned around and saw Casper High's gym teacher, Coach Troxel. A tall man with silvery-gray hair, blue eyes and horn-rimmed glasses, he had a reputation for being a hard, stern, and unforgiving (though undeniably fair) man. As a result of his intense training regimens, the Casper High football team had gone the last 13 seasons practically undefeated.

"Hi, Mr. Troxel," said Danny absentmindedly.

"Trying to learn _Karate_ from a book?" asked Troxel, eying Danny's admittedly pathetic defensive stance.

Danny nodded and said, "I though that it would help make me stronger."

Troxel nodded and said, "Any particular reason for this?" Danny looked to the ground, signifying that he didn't want to explain his motives. "Alright Danny," said Troxel, "You don't want to tell me why? Fine with me. Meet me at the steelworks on the corner of 10th and Elder tomorrow at eight o' clock."

"Why?" asked Danny as Troxel walked off.

"Because that's when your training begins."

* * *

The next morning, when Danny arrived at the steelworks, He found that Troxel had converted the main building into an all-purpose gym, complete with a track area and a swimming pool made out of a converted boiler that had been used to house molten metal. "Alright Fenton," said Troxel, "even though you haven't told me exactly why you want me to train you, I can tell that my usual routine for making people bigger, faster, and stronger won't be enough. That having been said, I'm going to shit-kick you from one end of this gym to the other until you can't feel it anymore!! Now, drop and give me 50!!!!!"

_Two worlds collide, rival nations  
It's a primitive clash, venting years of frustrations  
Bravely we hope against all hope, there is so much at stake  
Seems our freedom's up against the ropes  
Does the crowd understand?  
Is it East vs. West, or man against man  
Can any nation stand alone?_

"There are 5 basic steps to get where you need to be," said Troxel, "and the first one is the most important: Flushing out all your free radicals."

"What are free radicals?" asked Danny.

"Toxins that destroy the body and brain," replied Troxel, "caused by eating too much red meat, white bread, and junk food. The first step is accomplished by you following this strict dietary plan." He handed a piece of paper to Danny which contained a basic outline of foods that he could and could not eat.

_In the burning heart, just about to burst  
There's a quest for answers, an unquenchable thirst  
In the darkest night, rising like a spire  
In the burning heart, the unmistakable fire, in the burning heart_

"The Second step is to increase your stamina," said Troxel, "because there's nothing more embarrassing than throwing up from sheer exhaustion when you're in the middle of a fight. Jogging, jumping rope, and swimming are some of the best ways to develop sheer, unrelenting cardiovascular and pulmonary endurance."

_In the warrior's code, there's no surrender  
Though his body says stop, his spirit cries never  
Deep in our soul a quiet ember  
Knows it's you against you  
It's the paradox that drives us on  
It's a battle of wills, in the heat of attack  
It's the passion that kills  
The victory is yours alone_

"Step Three is increasing your strength and agility."

Troxel didn't think that Danny would be ready for this step yet, but he'd made remarkable progress. Now that he'd removed the toxins from his diet and could run for 5 miles without puking, he could proceed to the next step: building some mass. "So what now, Coach?" asked Danny.

"First, I want 300 crunches, 75 pushups, and 45 pull-ups. Then I want some bench presses, bicep curls, leg curls, tricep extensions, etc. Then we'll do some Yoga, and if we have time, we'll finish with some Gymnastics."

"Coach," said Danny slowly, "you're kidding, right?"

"Nope," replied Troxel, "Get to it!"

_In the burning heart, just about to burst  
There's a quest for answers, an unquenchable thirst  
In the darkest night, rising like a spire  
In the burning heart, the unmistakable fire, in the burning heart_

"Step Four," barked Troxel, "Learn to ignore pain. Though meditation, martial artists learn to control their breathing and ignore pain until the fight is over."

Danny sat down on the floor in the lotus position. The incense that Troxel had lite was a bit strong, and yet strangely mind-clearing.

_In the burning heart, just about to burst  
There's a quest for answers, an unquenchable thirst  
In the darkest night, rising like a spire  
In the burning heart, the unmistakable fire, in the burning heart_

"Step Five," said Troxel, "Develop your fighting skill. So far, Daniel, you've got strength, speed, endurance, and mental toughness. But without skill, these and a pair of horns make you a bull in a china shop."

Danny, wearing protective gear, took up his side of the mat that Troxel had spread out to teach him how to fight. Since it would take him decades to really master a structured discipline, Troxel offered to teach him a "sample platter" of techniques that he had learned in the Marines. This was a fusion of Aikido, Boxing, Jujitsu, Kung Fu, and Savate.

_In the burning heart, just about to burst  
There's a quest for answers, an unquenchable thirst  
In the darkest night, rising like a spire  
In the burning heart, the unmistakable fire, in the burning heart_

* * *

_**(A/N: The song is called "Burning Heart," and it's by Survivor, one of my favorite rock bands.)**_

TO BE CONTINUED.


	9. Pieces of the Puzzle

_**(A/N: I'm starting to lose heart, you guys. I remember the days where I got at least 10 reviews per chapter, all in the first hour, and people eagerly awaited to read whatever I had to write. I guess that I'm just losing my touch. I hardly ever even get reviews from my best friends, The Poisoned Doughnut of DOOM, hermie-the-frog, Andrew Laplante, and several others I could mention. Anyway, if you're reading, please Review. Just one or two good, long, detailed reviews are all it would take to convince me that I'm still a good fanfiction writer and REALLY get my head back in the game.)**_

* * *

Danny felt good. The past few weeks had seen only a few ghost attacks (and he'd dispatched them all with ease), the media was still keeping everything relatively quiet, which was fine by him, and he was in the best shape of his life, thanks to Troxel's training. And this day was particularly good. He'd gotten an A on Lancer's test, the lunch wasn't nearly as bad as it usually was, and Danny hadn't had Dash give him a wedgie in almost a week.

"Hey, Danny!" called Valerie, waving. Danny sat down across from her.

"Hey Val. Have you seen Sam or Tucker? I haven't since 2nd period," said Danny. Valerie shook her and went back to picking at her spaghetti.

"So, Danny," said Val, "Have you gotten up the courage to ask Sam out, yet?"

Danny was so surprised that he choked on his dinner roll. After hacking it up and catching his breath, he weakly replied, "Valerie, I don't like Sam that way."

"Cut the crap, Danny," said Val, more annoyed this time, "You've known Sam since you were five years old. I've SEEN the way you look at her. She's your closest friend and confidante! I think that you DO like her, and you're just too chicken to risk your friendship by dating her."

Danny didn't reply, but his eyes clearly stated, at least to Valerie, that she was right. "Well," said Danny after a while, "We are going to the Amon Amarth concert tomorrow night. Maybe I'll have a minute to talk to her alone."

Suddenly, Danny heard the faint sound of something whooshing through the air, and instinctively ducked down. A half-second later, a football smashed onto the table and ricocheted away. Turning around, Danny saw Dash Baxter, along with his simpering sycophant Kwan, roaring with laughter.

"Very funny, Dash," said Danny, getting up and walking over to them, "almost as funny as your mom without clothes on."

"What'd you just say about my mom?" growled Dash, clenching his fists.

"Yeah, what'd you just say about his mom?" repeated Kwan.

"You know, Kwan," said Danny, now with a sarcastic smile, "I always thought that the color of your skin was due to your ancestry, but now I realize, it's from always kissing Dash's steroid-enhanced ass."

Before either of the two bullies could react, Danny whirled into action. Throwing a devastating uppercut to Kwan's chin and a powerful right-cross to Dash stomach, Danny dropped them both before they could comprehend what just happened, sweeping their feet out from under them. The lunch room erupted in cheers at the sight of Casper High's worst bullies being taken down.

* * *

Later that evening, Danny was sitting on the couch, watching TV, feeling quite proud of himself for today. Suddenly, Jack called from the kitchen, "Hey, kids, come here! Good news!"

Danny and Jazz entered the kitchen and Maddie said, "We recently got a letter from our college physics professor, Vlad Masters, and he's holding our 20-year high-school reunion at his home in Wisconsin. It's been years since we've seen him, so we leave tomorrow."

"Wait a minute," said Jazz, "Do you mean **the** Vlad Masters, the millionaire?"

"Actually, Jazzy-pants," said Jack, "he's a billionaire. Struck it rich by playing the stock market."

"Mom, Dad, we CAN'T go tomorrow," said Danny, "I'm going with Tucker and Sam to the Amon Amarth concert!"

They argued back and forth, but Danny was forced to concede to his parents' wishes. Later, when he was on the phone with Sam, he said, "This really bites, but I haven't got a choice."

"It's okay, Danny," said Sam, trying not to sound disappointed, "I know parents. I'll see if Valerie wants the third ticket."

Before Danny could reply, his Ghost Sense went off, causing chills to run up and down his spine. Looking out the window, he saw a big ghost wearing battle armor flying toward Axiom Labs, an up-and-coming designer of pioneering technologies. Going ghost, Danny followed him from a careful distance.

* * *

A few minutes later, having disabled the security system, the armored ghost walked carefully through the refrigerated basement room where all the prototypical and still-unpatented inventions were kept. Suddenly, the sensors in his helmet began to register another source of ectoplasmic energy. Turning, a bright beam of energy exploded in his face. Shaking his head, he saw Danny standing before him with glowing fists.

"What is this ridiculousness?" sneered the snickering ghost.

"You should talk," scoffed Danny, "I mean, hydraulically-powered, 80's retro armor? What are you, the Terminator? You should at least get a look that says, 'I'm a deranged villain, but at least I have my own style.'"

"As stimulating as this conversation is," said the ghost sarcastically, "I've already gotten what I came for." He reached into a nearby drawer and took out a small, rectangular object that looked like a computer chip. But before he could insert it into the containment unit that opened from his right thigh, Danny shot a small ghost ray at his hand, causing the device to ricochet onto the floor.

"Sorry, Charlie," said Danny, grinning mischievously, "but the store's closed."

"Do you have any idea," growled the armored ghost, "to whom you are so flippantly speaking? I am Skulker, the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter, and I will not allow anyone, especially not a snot-nosed punk, to take from me what is mine!"

Danny looked reticent, almost apologetic, for a minute, but finally said, "Well, they don't make the Happy Meals any bigger than super-sized."

* * *

It was almost midnight when Skulker entered Masters' castle. He walked briskly down the corridor, not even slowing as he passed Danielle, who pointedly said, "You're late. He's in a foul mood." Ignoring her, Skulker entered Vlad's study.

"Where the Hell have you been?" growled Vlad, "Technus is having a fit, he requires the item. Do you have it?"

Opening his thigh-compartment, Skulker pulled out the device. "What is it, anyway?" he asked as he placed it on Vlad's desk.

"It is," replied Vlad, "the Solex Agitator. It is basically a transmitter that converts sunlight into heat and energy with more than 95 percent efficiency and routes it to thermal generators, creating vast reserves of power."

"But how," began Skulker, but Vlad held up his hand, reminding Skulker that his job was to follow orders, not ask questions.

"You still have not told me," said Vlad, only mildly annoyed, "why it took you so long."

"My delay was caused by another ghost," said Skulker, "A mere teenager. Surprisingly powerful and skilled for one so young, but lacking in experience."

_Skulker lunged at Danny, furious at having been made fun of. A quick mental command to his battlesuit, and, from each of his wrists, two razor-sharp, steely, claw-like blades emerged. "Wow," said Danny, "Industrial saboteur, thief, sushi chef. How's your knitting?"_

"_You continue to mock me?!" roared Skulker. A huge blast of energy shot from his eyes, slamming Danny though a wall. Several walls, actually. _

"I've heard enough," said Vlad.

"But that was not the most unusual thing, sir," said Skulker.

"What do you mean?" asked Vlad.

_Skulker had trouble believing it: This young whelp had actually managed to cause moderate damage to his armor, and he would be forced to discard one of his secondary power modules. _Wait_, though Skulker,_ Perhaps that is the secret to defeating him_. Taking the damaged module, he threw it at Danny, missing him by about 5 feet. "Let me guess," said Danny, "You were a baseball pitcher in another life?" _

_The hydrogen-powered module exploded, with Danny catching the full force of the blast. Fortunately, his much stronger, slightly denser ghost physiology ensured that it would cause no worse than a lot of bumps and bruises. Unfortunately, he couldn't stop himself from slipping into unconsciousness and reverting to his human form._

"He was such a curious specimen," said Skulker, "I would have loved to dissect him."

Vlad was now deathly quiet (and visibly paler). He had though that there were no more ghost/human hybrids. He himself had personally overseen the extermination of the last of the _Wenig Taktreisenders_ over five years ago! Unless . . .

"This boy," said Vlad, "do you remember what he looked like?"

Attaching his suit to Vlad's computer, Skulker printed off a photo of Danny's face that he took before leaving the scene of battle. Vlad looked at it carefully, finding the boy's face familiar.

"Strange," said Vlad, "I cannot help but feel that I have seen him before. Long ago . . ."

Vlad's musing was interrupted by Danielle buzzing him. "Sir," she said, "Technus requires the Agitator now."

Handing the Solex Agitator back to Skulker, he said, "Take it to Technus. Assist him as needed. I have other matters to attend to."

* * *

_**(A/N: Whew, I though that I was never going to get through this one. Please review.)**_

TO BE CONTINUED.


	10. Quod sum Eris

_**(A/N: Woo-Hoo, I am back! Those nice, long reviews were just what I needed to get my batteries recharged. Please Read, Enjoy, and Review.)**_

* * *

Technus sat in his workshop, about realize the fruit of more than seven years of hard labor. _Now that I have the Solex Agitator_, he thought, _I can finally complete this machine and be free of Vlad Masters forever. I'll go deep into the Ghost Zone, so far that he will never be able to find me._

Wiping the sweat from his sooty, green face, Technus put down his blowtorch and removed his welding goggles. Running a hand through his sweaty mullet, he rose and strode over to a computer, checking his figures for the third time. He could not afford a single mistake. Double-checking the Agitator to make sure that it was in proper working order, he inserted it into a slot in the machine's side.

Suddenly, Technus became aware of the sound of high-heeled shoes coming his way. Turning around, he saw Danielle coming at him with a number of papers. "Mr. Masters requires that you make these adjustments to Project: Helios," she said impassionately, "Immediately."

Giving them a quick but thorough glance, Technus replied, "Thank you, Dani."

Offering him a rare smile, Danielle said, "No problem, Nikolai. You shouldn't work yourself so hard. You've made progress on this machine years ahead of schedule."

Technus frowned and said, "Not fast enough, for me. I aim to finish before the week's out, and bring this world to its knees." Returning to her usual state of reticence, Danielle left.

* * *

Sitting at his desk and reading forgotten lore, Vlad suddenly across a phrase that he couldn't translate, or even readily identify what the language was. "Danielle," he called out, "what do you make of this?" Entering, Danielle adjusted her eyeglasses and bent over the desk to see the inscription. 

"I believe," she said after a while, "that this is Samaritan. It says, 'He-who-controls-the-flow-of-time, the spouse of Fate and father of her son, Twist.'" Vlad, somewhat distracted by the delightful view of Danielle's shapely and fairly large breasts, took a while to reply.

"He-who-controls-the-flow-of-time? I've never heard of this character," said Vlad. Suddenly, a thin wisp of reddish gas emitted from Vlad's nostrils. Rising to look out the window, Vlad saw a silvery humvee-like vehicle with a stylized F on the side. Suddenly, the doors opened, and out stepped two faces he had seen in his nightmares every night for 20-odd years: his former students, Jack and Maddie. Following them to the castle door was a willowy teenage girl and a boy with dark hair.

"So," said Vlad quietly, "Jack's son is the ghost boy who interfered with my plans."

* * *

Jack rang the doorbell, grinning like a maniac. Both he and Maddie were so happy that Vlad had finally forgiven them, stating in his letter that all those years in the hospital had helped him to plot out a course for his life, and make some decisions that made him very wealthy very quickly. Finally, the door opened, and Danielle stepped out to greet them. 

"Hi," said Maddie, "Is Professor Masters here?"

"He regrets that he cannot greet you personally," replied Danielle, "but follow me and I will show you to your rooms. He'll join you at dinner."

Finding their room had already been prepared, Jack and Maddie got situated quickly while Danielle led Danny and Jazz down a long hallway. "So," said Jazz, hoping to break the silence, "do you live here?"

"Yes," replied Danielle, "I work for Mr. Masters."

"What do you do?" asked Danny.

"I'm his personal secretary," said Danielle, "I do whatever is required."

"And exactly how personal is that?" asked Danny.

Danielle stopped in her tracks and whirled around, an impressive feat for a girl wearing business pumps. "I'm a damn good secretary," she said coldly, "Period."

After Danielle left them, Jazz said to Danny, "That was extremely rude of you."

"What?" said Danny, "I though that she was his granddaughter!"

"Well," replied Jazz, less vehement, "you should have worded it differently."

Danny left without another word and entered his own room. He lay on his bed, thinking. He wasn't sure before, but he could definitely sense something now. Some kind of energy disturbance, but he couldn't pin down the location of its source. _Oh well,_ thought Danny, _I'll figure it out later._ Exhausted from the long trip, Danny fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

When Danny woke up, it was dark out, and moonlight streamed through the window. Glancing at the clock hanging on the wall, he saw that it was almost 11 o' clock. He had slept the entire day! Suddenly, he felt a familiar tingling in his skull, and he began to exhale blue gas. Feeling a ghostly presence almost outside his door, he transformed and went intangible and invisible. 

Looking out into the hall, Danny saw the flick of a whitish cape as it rounded a corner, apparently cover in a kind of ethereal glow. Silently but swiftly gliding down the hallway after the caped figure, Danny found himself unable to keep up and was eventually lost. "Darn it," he hissed under his breath, "I almost had him."

"Don't worry about him," said an icy voice behind him, "He is the least of your worries."

Danny turned to see a tall ghost with blue skin and black hair, dressed in an imperial yet functional outfit complete with a flowing, off-white cloak. His eyes were as red as blood, and glowed from within, making him look for all the world like a demon from Hell.

"Well?" asked the ghost, advancing slowly on Danny, "Aren't you going to try to capture me into your ridiculous containment device?"

Danny couldn't explain why, but something about this ghost filled his heart with dread, "I," stuttered Danny, "I don't want to fight you!"

"No," replied the ghost, grinning malevolently, "You don't."

Before Danny could react, the ghost shot a brilliant crimson ray at him, striking him in the chest and throat with the force of solid light. Slamming against a nearby wall, Danny coughed violently as he struggled to his feet. _Good Lord,_ thought Danny, _I've __**never**__ been hit that hard. Who is this guy?_

Danny lunged at this powerful new adversary, determined not to just lay down and be beaten. But sometimes when a man has never been beaten down, he starts to believe that he CAN'T be beaten down. That's when a man, no matter just his cause or how righteous his thinking, has lost. And this night, Danny lost.

"Who are you?" rasped Danny, attempting to wipe the blood of his nose from his upper lip with his shaky hand.

His unnamed adversary, knowing that Danny was about to pass out, spoke only three words.

"_Quod sum eris_."

* * *

_**(A/N: I'm happy with this one. I hope you all liked it, cause it could be awhile before the next chapter comes out.)**_

TO BE CONTINUED.


	11. Intermission

**Intermission**

* * *

Many of you out there are asking (or at least, I sincerely hope you're asking) "What is the scientific explanation for Danny's powers?" Some of you would answer, "There isn't one because Danny is a fictional character." Well, I am here to prove them wrong, with the science behind Danny Phantom. 

Going Ghost - The transformation from ghost to human is likely a complex chemical/extra-physical one, voluntarily induced. As in normal humans, the part of Danny's brain known as the adrenal medulla secretes large amounts of a chemical called adrenaline in times of fear, rage, or stress, which hormonally stimulates the heartbeat rate, raises blood-sugar levels, and inhibits sensations of fatigue. However, Danny is also capable of activating this part of his brain by sheer will. Whereas the secretion of adrenaline simply heightens normal physical abilities in normal humans, in Danny it causes the aforementioned reaction that fundamentally changes his DNA. Theoretically, his HazMat costume comes from some sort of adjacent dimension separate from both the human realm and the Ghost Zone.

Addenda to Going Ghost -

1.) Spectral/Ecto-Physical Mass Manipulation - Shown more in the earlier episode, Danny has shown himself capable of manipulating parts of his body into intangible holes and shapes, due to his control over his atoms.

2.) Ghostly Tail - When Danny flies, hovers, etc., his legs often fuse together into a semi-intangible tail, which more than likely stabilizes his flight pattern at high speeds.

Ghost Sense - Danny's ability to sense other ectoplasmic entities in his vicinity is due to both his hypothalamus gland and his own ghostly nature. The hypothalamus gland is the part of the brain that regulates the temperature for the entire body and facilitates certain emotional responses. Danny's mutated nature has likely affected it to be a sort of Geiger counter, or a device used to measure levels of radiation. Whenever the level of ectoplasm (which is probably a form of radiation) in Danny's vicinity rises higher than his own, i.e., when another ghost is present, it causes Danny's hypothalamus to flux, giving him chills and reacting with his unusual digestive system to create a lighter-than-air gas in his stomach that becomes blue when it is exposed to the cutaneous membrane that is the inside of his mouth.

Addenda to Ghost Sense -

1.) Immunity to the Ghost Sense - Danny's clone, Danielle, does not trigger his Ghost Sense because, as his genetic progeny, her DNA is almost identical to Danny's, thus her energy signature is the same as his.

2.) Cryogenesis - The ability to generate and manipulate ice, this was revealed to be the source of the cold in Danny's interior caused by his ghost sense. It is a function of Danny's digestive system, which probably, when the hypothalamus is sufficiently stimulated, generates an organic super-coolant that Danny must let out periodically or risk hypothermia. This is one of two powers (the other being the Ghostly Wail) that Danny has that Vlad does not.

Ghost Ray - Einstein discovered that there is a finite amount of energy in the universe. It cannot be created or destroyed, merely changed in form. So where does Danny get the energy to fire off his ghost rays? The most likely theory is that he draws his power from an ambient source of ectoplasmic energy, which would be the Ghost Zone. Alternatively, glands in his skin could enable him to absorb energy (or possibly even microscopic bits of matter) around him and convert it into ectoplasm within, which he could release through his hands or other body parts.

Addenda to Ghost Ray -

1.) Ghost Shield - Danny is able to project his energy in an orb-like structure around his body. It becomes solid because Danny is able to control the ectoplasmic photons (particles of light) and make them pack more closely together, increasing their density.

2.) Ghost Stinger - a one-time fluke appearing in the episode Public Enemies, this would probably draw from Danny's nervous system which, like everyone's nervous system, carries bio-electrical impulses along nerves to send signals from the brain to the body. Danny was able to channel this electricity into a high-voltage shock.

3.) Ghostly Wail - Danny's most powerful attack, the Ghostly Wail probably stems from the speech center of his brain, containing an organic mechanism that is able to generate an as yet unknown type of particle which interacts with ambient electrons to create a certain phenomenon by mental control. The effect is a devastating quasi-sonic scream.

4.) Telekinesis - Another power that was used only once (in _Boxed up Fury_), this is the ability to move objects at a distance by mental power or other nonphysical means. Danny likely accomplished this simply be exerting a greater-than-normal amount of control over a typical ghost ray.

5.) Ectoplasmic Energy Constructs - shown only in a few episodes, Danny could accomplish this by combining the principles of a normal ghost ray and a ghost shield, controlling the ectoplasmic photons and manipulating them into a variety of shapes.

Intangibility - As a result of being exposed to the unusually active, high frequency ectoplasmic radiation that saturated his body, the parts of his atoms known as gluons (subatomic particles which carry the forces that bind the nucleus of an atom together) have been replaced by psions (subatomic particles of energy whose frequencies are in the psionic (or psychic energy) region of the electromagnetic spectrum). As a result, Danny is able to control his atoms in such a way that they can instantly line up with the atoms of whatever solid he encounters, allowing him to pass through them in a process that would take a normal person billions and billions of years. In theory, the only thing that can harm Danny while intangible would be an electromagnetic pulse (EMP) emitted as the result of an atom or hydrogen bomb exploding.

Addendum to Intangibility - Overshadowing, also known as Possession, is achieved by a ghost turning intangible and entering the body of another being, thus gaining control of the host body. This is possibly done by the brain patterns of the possessor overwhelming those of the host upon entry.

Invisibility - By means not explainable by contemporary science, and with a simple act of will, Danny is able to use his ectoplasmic energy to cause all wavelengths of visible, infrared, and ultraviolet light to bend around him without distortion. An observer would have the sensation of seeing through him. So smooth and subtle is this perturbation of light that not even his outline is visible.

Addendum to Invisibility - If Danny's optic nerves are invisible like the rest of him, how is he able to see? Simple: The roots and cones in his eyes, when he is transparent, become sensitive to the scattered ultraviolet light that bounces off us, and is ignored by our eyes. The world Danny (and every other ghost) sees while invisible doesn't have the normal coloring that we experience, for the shift in wavelengths of the light he detects is not associated with the colors of the rainbow. Windows appear transparent to us because they transmit visible light and absorb ultraviolet light. We can't see ultraviolet light, so we don't notice its absorption. However, when Danny is invisible a window will appear as a large dark space while other objects will appear transparent to him. His adaptation to this form of perception is almost certainly an instinctual one, as Danny has never had any trouble maneuvering while invisible.

Flight - Harder to explain, but it can be done. Likely a combination of ghost ray and intangibility principles, Danny's atoms line up with the air around him at the same time that he directs a thermo-chemical variant of his ghost ray beneath him, granting him propulsion in the direction of his choice and the necessary lightness to fly.

Addenda to Flight -

1.) Danny's ability to line up his atoms applies to anyone or anything that he his carrying at the time that he initiates flight.

2.) Wall Walking - due to an innate control over his center of gravity, Danny is able to use his flight power to walk along walls and ceilings.

Duplication - Not used by Danny until much later, this is likely caused by a combination of the scientific principles of budding and mitosis. At Danny's mental command, several of his cells detached and grow into an exact clone faster than the eye can see, which Danny apparently shares a collective consciousness with and can reabsorb into himself at will. He has been known to create as many as three duplicates of himself, though it is not known if he can make more.

Addendum to Duplication - As performing Duplication is extremely difficult, failure to do it correctly can result in horrible disfigurements, such as more than one head on one body, a single eye in the middle of the face, and other unpleasant things.


	12. détente

_**(A/N: Glad you all liked my little scientific lecture. I hope that it was neither too boring nor too pedantic. Please Read and Review.)**_

* * *

_Ugh,_ thought Danny, _Stop pounding my head with that rubber mallet._ But as Danny slowly regained consciousness, he realized that the feeling of being struck repeatedly in the head was just a temporal vein pumping blood. Gingerly raising his hand, he felt a swollen, purple bruise off-center on his forehead. 

"Lie still," said a deep voice next to him, "you've had a nasty fall." Danny's vision was still quite blurred, but he could make out a tall, older man kneeling next to him. Pulling out a hip flask and unscrewing the top, the old man lifted up Danny's head and said, "Drink this."

Danny coughed as the spicy liquid went down. Suddenly, his vision became clear, and his bumps and bruises didn't hurt as badly. "Mr. Masters?" asked Danny, feeling weak as a kitten.

"I am, young Daniel," said Masters, helping him to his feet, "We haven't had a chance to meet, yet. You must've been somnambulistic and fallen down the stairs."

Danny didn't know what somnambulistic meant, but he didn't deny it. The less Masters knew of what really happened, the better. But how had he gotten to the bottom of the stairs? The ghost who'd beaten the holy snot out of him must have done it, but why? Ah well, he'd figure it out in the morning.

Vlad half-carried Danny back to his room. Helping Danny onto his bed, he said, "Sleep well, little badger," and left.

* * *

Danny woke up feeling like crap. Giving himself a once over in the bathroom mirror, he saw that his more serious wounds had been cauterized and were healing quickly. "What the Hell happened to me last night?" he asked himself. Showering and putting on clean clothes, Danny went downstairs to see if he could find the kitchen. 

Going down the stairs, Danny saw the dining room, with everyone seated, apparently waiting for him. "You don't usually sleep this late, Danny," said Maddie, "Have trouble sleeping?"

"I caught the boy sleepwalking," said Vlad, "Tripped going down the stairs."

"Remember how I used to do that?" chuckled Jack.

"Unfortunately," grumbled Vlad, "You destroyed my mother's antique Prussian vase."

"When Jack and I were in college," said Maddie, "He rented Professor Masters' spare room off-campus."

"It was better for performing experiments," said Jack.

Danny nodded every now and then, but he wasn't really paying attention. He could feel a faint tingling in the back of his skull, but it wasn't enough to activate his blue breath. It was almost as if the ghost he was sensing was here, but at the same time wasn't here . . .

* * *

Meanwhile, down in the workshop, Technus continued to labor at the machine, working tirelessly toward his goal of freedom. "Soon," said Technus to himself, "Soon my task will be complete." 

But just then, Technus began to receive mental distress signals from his computer. Logging on, his worst fear was confirmed: a computer virus.

"No, no no no no no!" yelled Technus as he typed frantically. But it was already too late. A Chernobyl Virus had set it, making his entire operating system useless. He'd have to take apart and rebuild the entire computer, retrieve all of his files from his hard copies, and make major adjustments to Project: Helios.

Dashing to his communicator, he quickly dialed Vlad's cellphone number.

Vlad took out his vibrating cellphone and checked the number. "I hope you'll excuse me," he said, "but I cannot afford to not take this."

Picking up, Vlad immediately heard Technus say, "Vlad, you've got to get down here. The whole system has crashed!"

"What?!" said Vlad, angrily standing.

"A computer virus has ravaged the system," continued Technus, "If we don't fix this as soon as possible, we could be set back years!"

Vlad hung up, snapping his phone shut angrily. Turning to the Fentons, he said, "I'm sorry to say this, but a highly important business matter has come up in Manchuria. I have to leave immediately."

"What about the reunion?" asked Maddie, obviously disappointed at this news.

"I'm afraid that it will have to be postponed," said Vlad, hurrying here and there, "My accountant was using my money to short sell stock in various companies, and the prices are higher than ever this morning! I may have already lost millions!"

Turning to his guests once more before exiting the door, Vlad said, "You are welcome to stay in my home while I am gone, but this could take months, so perhaps you would prefer to return home."

"Yeah," sighed Jack, "That's probably be the best idea."

* * *

A few disgruntled hours later, the whole Fenton family was seated on a plane bound for Northern California. Danny sat in his seat, watching the in-flight movie _Earnest Goes to Africa_. He didn't like it at all. _Man,_ he thought, _Wish there was something more exciting to do._

Just then, Danny began to breathe wisps of blue gas. He could feel the ghostly emanations coming from . . . the roof of the plane? Swallowing hard, Danny entered an unoccupied lavatory and changed into his ghost form. Become intangible, he stuck his head through the ceiling, and found, to his surprise and relieve, the cold and lack of oxygen didn't bother him. Less heartening was the figure who, somehow, was standing on top of the plane, and in fact was walking across it toward him. It was the ghost from Vlad's mansion!

"What do you want here?" asked Danny, rising to stand on the top of the plane as well.

"I simply wanted to warn you," growled the ghost in a voice that might have been velvety had Danny not known the evil that lay behind it, "not to meddle in my affairs. I know who you are, and I know what you can and cannot do. Return to Amity Park and stay there, and you'll not have to worry about your own safety."

"Who are you?" demanded Danny, but the ghost simply vanished in a crackle of red light. Sighing, Danny sank back into the lavatory, transformed, and went back to his seat. _This superhero stuff isn't all that it's cracked up to be,_ he thought glumly.

* * *

_**(A/N: Sorry it took so long, but I'm recovering from surgery. I'm also battling Writers' Block, so cut me some slack.)**_

TO BE CONTINUED.


	13. The Light in the Darkness

_**(A/N: Happy New Year! After several agonizing days of recovering from having my Wisdom Teeth extracted, I'm finally starting to feel like my old self. I've got some ideas for fics to write after this one that will literally blow you away, and I've almost gotten my idea for how to go about the ending of this one down pat. It's just the middle that's giving me a bit of trouble. Please Read and Review.)**_

* * *

The next day at school, Danny told Sam and Tucker everything (though attempting to play down his ass-kicking) while they studied in the library. "You were at the bottom of the stairs?" asked Sam, not quite getting that part. 

Danny nodded in reply and said, "There's only two logical explanations: One, the ghost that beat me to a pulp put me there, or Masters found me unconscious in the living room and carried me to the foot of the stairs before he woke me up."

"Neither of them makes much sense," said Tucker, almost musingly, "unless you take into account the possibility of them being in league with each other. I mean, let's consider the evidence: he was at the guy's mansion in the first place, Masters was called away the morning after it happened, and the ghost even told you to stay away in the future. This says to me that something is rotten in the Alamo."

Danny stared down at his books and replied, "You know, Tuck, that actually makes sense. I was getting some weird vibrations that morning whenever Vlad was around, but it didn't trigger my Ghost Sense. His being allied with a ghost would explain it. However, that still leaves the elephant in the room: What are they up to?"

Before they could come up with any theories to that, however, Danny started to breathe blue gas. Looking out the window, he saw a huge blue thug dressed like a longshoreman floating in the air. Danny looked around and, seeing no other students, went ghost and flow out to meet him.

Facing this new opponent, Danny said, "Okay, name, business, and desired version of getting your ass kicked, preferably in that order."

"I AM THE BOX GHOST," roared the ghost in a loud, irritating voice that could easily rattle a silent night, "And I have come to slay the one known as Danny Phantom and be hailed as a hero throughout the Ghost Zone! BEWARE!"

Danny, straining to his utmost to keep a straight face and not burst out in laughter, replied, "The Box Ghost, huh? So, what's your cool power? Control over boxes?"

"Fool," declared the Box Ghost loudly, "I control not only boxes, but ALL things that are cuboidal and the things that reside in them!" To display his power, the Box Ghost summoned a cardboard box from the school's science class. Unfortunately, it was filled with scalpels used for dissecting frogs. With a wave of his hand, the Box Ghost opened the box and caused the scalpels to rise and point at Danny.

"Ah, crap," said Danny. The scalpels lunged at him and Danny took off, flying this way and that in an attempt to avoid the surgical knives. But no matter how fast he flew, he couldn't shake them.

_Okay,_ thought Danny after his fifth loop-de-loop, _I need to come up with some better strategy than this._ Suddenly, he remembered that he still had the containment unit in his pocket. And if these scalpels were being manipulated with ectoplasm . . . With a sudden burst of intense speed, Danny flew far ahead of them and drew out the containment unit. Activating it with a small prayer, Danny found the scalpels pulled into the unit's gravitational field. With a surge of joy, he flew back to the Box Ghost and trapped him.

Danny landed on the ground and took a minute to catch his breath. Sam came running over to him and said, "Danny, are you okay?"

Changing back to human form, Danny replied, "Yeah Sam, I'm okay. Tucker, I need you to go and look into Masters' business dealings. Let's see if your little hunch is right." Tucker nodded and ran off to get to work.

Just as Sam started walking off, Danny said, "Sam, wait."

"Yeah, Danny?" she said, turning to face him.

"I was wondering if, uh, we could talk about you and I, for a second," said Danny, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"What do you mean?" asked Sam, a look that could possibly be construed as hope crossing her face.

"Um," stemmered Danny, trying to find the right words, "Wouldyouliketogooutwithmetonight?"

"I'm sorry?" she replied, not understanding a word.

Danny took a deep, steadying breath and repeated himself, "Would you like to go out with me tonight?"

"You mean, like a date?" said Sam, feeling all bubbly inside but trying not to show it.

"I suppose," said Danny hesitantly, "if you want to call it that."

"Sure," said Sam, "I'll come by your place around . . . eight?"

"Great," said Danny, "I'll see you then."

* * *

Sam looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a simple yet elegant little black dress with matching low-heeled shoes, her black hair tied up in a simple bun. _Wow,_ she thought with a smile, _I look good._ And indeed she did. She had used more eyeliner than usual, accentuating the catlike shape of her eyes and bringing out the Eastern mystique that was stereotypical in women of Asian descent. She had also discarded her usual purplish lipstick in favor of a subtle pink. Glancing quickly at the clock, she saw that it was 7:45. Grabbing the purse that she rarely used, she walked out into the hallway to leave. 

"You look nice tonight, Samantha," said a tired voice from behind her. Turning, Sam saw her grandmother, Ida Manson. Sometimes Sam felt that she was the only one in her family who understood her.

"I have a date tonight, grandma," said Sam, making no attempt to disguise her glee.

"That's good, Sam," replied Ida with a smile, "You don't go out enough. It worries me, sometimes."

Just as Sam was about to exit to go meet Danny, her mother stepped in front of the door and said, "And just where are you going, Samantha?"

"Out," said Sam, a little more defensively than she'd intended.

"Do you have a date?" asked her father, coming out of his study. Sam bit her lower lip in way that convinced her parents that the answer was yes.

"With whom?" asked Pamela, obviously not thrilled with the idea. Sam didn't answer, which, to her father, was an answer in itself.

"Not that Fenton boy," said Jeremy, crossing his arms resolutely.

"Why can't I go out with Danny?" snapped Sam, "You don't even really know him and yet you pass judgement every time his name comes up!"

"He comes from a family of nutcases!" exploded Jeremy, "A bunch of mad scientists who chase after stupid fantasies, and I won't have my daughter running around with degenerates!"

"That," said Ida in an authoritative voice, "is quite enough. Jeremy, I'm ashamed of you. Ever since you met that boy, you've done nothing but put him down. Why? Just because you don't understand him. Do you even REALIZE how fascistic you sound?"

Jeremy was quiet for a while, but finally he said, "Just be back by curfew." He left for the kitchen. Pamela excused herself and followed him.

"Go now, Samantha," said Ida, "or you'll be late." Sam dashed out the door, mouthing thank you as she left.

* * *

_**(A/N: I'm not very good at first date scenes, but I'll try my best. Please Review.)**_

TO BE CONTINUED.


	14. Heaven, then Hell

_**(A/N: Okay, since I'm more accustomed to writing life and death battles than first dates, I'm not entirely sure how good this will be, but I ask you to give me the benefit of the doubt. Please Read and Review.)**_

**Dedication:** I dedicate this fic to my good friend hermie-the-frog, who helped me with this chapter.

* * *

Danny took one last look in the mirror, carefully running a wet comb through his hair to make sure that it was properly slicked back. He wore a white cotton T-shirt, dark blue jeans, and his finest tennis shoes, white with blue strips. Stopping at his dresser before he exited the room, Danny grabbed his spare motorcycle helmet for Sam and headed for the door.

"And just where are you going?" asked Maddie, standing in the hall.

"Just out," replied Danny, trying (and failing) to sound nonchalant.

"'Out' as in a date, perhaps?" said Jack slyly, leaning in the doorway with a broad grin. Danny looked down at the floor and blushed slightly.

"Ah," said Maddie, "our little boy has a date. Now, who's the lucky girl?"

Danny mumbled the answer embarrassedly, but his parents caught the name.

"Sam?!" said Maddie, delighted, "HA! I knew it! Pay up, Jack!" Jack mumbled something about Danny waiting two more years, forked more than twenty dollars, and stalked into the kitchen. Danny was saved further discomfort by catching a glimpse of Sam out the window. Grabbing his leather jacket and heading out the door, Danny went to start up his bike.

"Hey Danny," said Sam, coming around to where his motorcycle was parked.

Danny started to say hello, but when he turned and saw Sam, his breath caught in his throat and he said, "Wow. You look nice."

Sam blushed, because she could tell that he meant it, and replied, "Thanks. So do you."

After a moment of awkward silence, Danny handed Sam the helmet and got on the bike. She climbed onto the pillion and instinctively wrapped her arms around his waist.

"So, Danny," said Sam as they drove down the street, "what did you have in mind for tonight?"

"Well," replied Danny, "I was thinking a movie and dinner."

"Ah," said Sam brightly, "famous first-date favorites." After awhile, the wind started to bug Sam, so she rested her head on Danny's shoulders and pulled herself close to keep from sliding off. Danny, aware of that fact that she was so close, blushed a deep shade of red and was thankful that Sam couldn't see. After about 10 minutes, they arrived at the movie theater.

"So," said Danny, helping Sam off the bike, "what movie do you want to see?"

"I've been wanting to see 'I am Legend' for a while," replied Sam. Walking up to the ticket booth, Sam bought the tickets and went inside.

"You should have let me pay for the tickets, Sam," said Danny as they entered the theater, "I asked **you** out."

"You can pay for dinner, then," said Sam with an innocent, almost mischievous smile.

They both laughed as they took their seats and waited for the previews to end. The movie was uneventful until Robert Neville, in pursuit of his dog, came across a number of monsters feeding upon . . . something. This scene caused Sam to instinctively grab Danny's wrist. This caused them to look at each other and both turned beet-red. Nonetheless, when they interlocked their fingers a few seconds later, both noticed, neither minded.

When Neville was forced to put down his dog, Sam looked over and saw a tear role down Danny's face. He didn't notice that she noticed, so she said nothing, but smiled that he was so sensitive.

A few hours later, they left the theater, and it wasn't until they got to the motorcycle that they realized that they were still holding hands.

"What did you think of the movie, Danny?" asked Sam as she climbed on behind him.

"It was good," he replied as he gunned the engine, "but personally, I preferred the original novel."

* * *

A little while later, they arrived at a small, cozy restaurant. The seating hostess took Danny's jacket and lead them to a booth where they could have privacy. The waitress came over and said, in broken Portuguese, "Danny, you've brought a friend this time."

Sam looked surprised, so Danny said, "I come here every now and then. Mr. and Mrs. Rabenga run this place and they used to live down the street from my parents."

Danny order Salisbury steak with portobello mushrooms and mashed potatoes with gravy and root beer. Sam took a while longer, surprised at the cosmopolitan menu. Finally, she decided upon the tropical fruit platter and a diet coke. Before the waitress left, Danny pulled her aside and said, "_Pela maneira, poderia você pedir Lionel para emitir os overs dos violinos_?" She nodded in reply and left.

"What was that about?" asked Sam, who didn't speak Portuguese.

"You'll see," said Danny, giving her a particularly debonair smile that made her blush.

A short time later, when their food came, several violists came over and started playing Sam's favorite classical song, _Lara's Theme_, by Maurice Jarre.

"Danny," said Sam, mildly awe-struck, "you did this for me?"

"You're worth it, Sam," said Danny. Then, Sam did something out of character for a punk rocker: she gave a small squeal of delight, leaned over the small table, and kissed Danny between his lips and cheek. Both blushed (again), but quickly went back to their dinners. Everything was delicious, and they spent several minutes after finishing just laughing and talking.

* * *

Later that night, Danny drove Sam home and gallantly helped her off his motorcycle. "I had a wonderful time tonight, Danny," said Sam, "thank you, so much."

"It was my pleasure, Sam," replied Danny, "We should do it again, some -"

Danny was interrupted by Sam cupping his face in her hands and pressing her lips against his. At that very second, thunder sounded in the cloudy sky and a bolt of lightning struck the transformer on a telephone poll across the street, sending a shower of sparks all around as Danny returned the kiss with passion.

Their little moment lasted for about 2 minutes before Sam's front opened to reveal her parents, staring at Danny rather hard. Sam quicky pranced inside, turning to give Danny a short, cutesy wave as the door shut. For a minute, Danny stood there, letting his brain process what just happened, still feeling Sam's lips upon his own. Finally, as it started to rain, Danny put his helmet back on, jumped on his bike, and drove down the street toward home. He failed to notice, however, a white Rolls-Royce Silver Shadow parked next to the curb, with a passenger in it that wished him anything but the happiness that he felt now.

"Hunt him down," rumbled Vlad to the dark form sitting next to him, "Kill him."

_I can't believe it,_ thought Danny, not feeling the cold of the rain in the least, _Sam and I just went out on a date. We kissed. I think I'm in love!_

Unfortunately, Danny's happy mood changed sharply when a tall form appeared in the road. Danny tried to swerve to avoid it, but his motorcycle turned over, sending him flying through the air. Danny made the transformation into Danny Phantom scant seconds before he hit the pavement. While his body was protected by his ghost form, this did not extend to his ride, which smashed into a wall and basically blew up.

"MY BIKE!!!" screamed Danny angrily. Whirling around, he saw the tall form: Skulker.

"I've come to finish our battle, whelp," sneered Skulker.

* * *

_**(A/N: To anybody who can tell me the symbolism behind the electrified telephone poll will be awarded the highest honor I can give: The Order of 2wingo Medallion. Please Review.)**_

TO BE CONTINUED.


	15. More Pieces of the Puzzle

_**(A/N: Congratulations to mystery writer5775, who correctly identified the symbolism in the last chapter. It is to you that I dedicate this chapter and to you that I present The Order of 2wingo Medallion; made of Sterling silver and studded with diamonds, this medal is a recognition of higher knowledge/observation and deduction. May you wear it with pride. Please Read and Review.)**_

* * *

Danny stood, his eyes glowing with a fierce green light. "Okay Skulker," he snarled, "you wanna fight? You got it!" Danny let loose his anger into an enormous energy wave Skulker took the full force of it and went through several walls before stopping. Standing and shaking debris off, Skulker flew forward to meet Danny head-on. 

High above the streets of Amity Park, Danny and Skulker fought for what seemed like hours. Finally, Skulker managed to land a blow, slashing Danny across the cheek with his wrist blade. Danny winced and jumped back. Suddenly, he started to feel groggy and fell to his knees.

"Ah, the tranquilizer works fast," hissed Skulker, grinning malevolently, "Masters will pay me a much higher premium if I bring back your corpse in relatively good condition, Ghost-Child."

"Masters?" said Danny through the fog of anesthesia, "What's he got to do with this?"

"He has EVERYTHING to do with this," replied Skulker, picking up Danny by the throat, "Masters hired me to steal the Solex Agitator, and now he has hired me to kill you so that you cannot interfere with his and Technus' plans."

"Who's Technus?" asked Danny.

"Just a ghostly scientist doing a job," said Skulker, extend the claws of his other arm in preparation to skewer Danny.

However, Danny had managed to keep Skulker distracted long enough to metabolize the poison and return to fighting strength. With lightning quick reflexes, he smashed Skulker's robot arm into metallic dust and broke off his left leg.

"All right," said Danny, holding an ectoplasmic beam over Skulker's face, "since you seem to know so much about Masters, you can tell me what's going on."

Skulker just laughed (a difficult feat, considering that he was in great pain) and said, "Some men aren't looking for anything logical. They can't be bought, bullied, reasoned, or negotiated with. Some men just want to watch the world burn. Masters is one of them."

"What about that ghost," asked Danny, "the one who told me to stay away?"

"Ah, NO," said Skulker, "You're getting NOTHING from me about that."

Danny was surprised for a minute. This was the first time that he'd ever heard something equating to fear in Skulker's voice. Picking up Skulker and shoving him against a nearby wall, Danny increased the intensity of the ectoplasmic energy ball in his hand and said, "You sure? This is getting to be awful heavy. Maybe I'll put it down on your head!"

Skulker didn't reply. He just raised his arm and pressed a button on his chest plate. His armor began to glow and surge, and finally exploded. Danny was thrown to the other side of the street where he collided with the wreckage of his motorcycle.

* * *

Back at Fenton Works, Maddie was pacing the living room nervously. Danny had never been this late before, and she was getting more and more worried with every passing minute. "Maddie," said Jack from the kitchen, "you really need to calm down. You worrying yourself into an ulcer will not bring Danny home any quicker." 

"I can't help it, Jack," replied Maddie, sitting down.

"Look," said Jack, "I'm sure it's nothing. Maybe they just . . . fell asleep or something. It happened to us that one time."

Suddenly, the door opened and closed. Maddie rushed to the front of the house and found Danny, soaking wet with torn clothes. "Oh my God," she yelled as she ran to him, "Danny, what happened?!"

"I had just dropped Sam off," said, "when it started to rain. I was driving carefully, but I saw something in the middle of the road, a cat or something. I tried to swerve to avoid it, but I fell and the bike got totaled."

Maddie practically picked Danny up and took him out to her car. "You are going to the doctor right now," she said, "you could have broken something, sprained something, or God knows what else!"

* * *

A half an hour later, after Danny had been X-rayed, and the doctor assured Maddie that he was fine, Danny made his way up to his room and collapsed on his bed, tired as a dog. Suddenly, his cell phone rang. "What?" he grumbled, picking it up. 

"Danny," said Tucker on the other line, "you need to come over here now. I've got something on that ghost that's working with Masters."

"Tuck," said Danny, trying not to whine, "Can't this wait 'till tomorrow? I feel almost dead." But Tucker was persistent, and finally, Danny took on his ghost form and flew to Tucker's house. Sam was already there, not looking any happier than Danny to be there.

"After what you told me," said Tucker, not looking up from his computer, "I did some research on this ghost, and I found that he was reportedly seen in Africa, along with several smugglers who were stealing diamonds from the mines in Sierra Leone. And while they can't confirm it, a man who bears a striking resemblance to Vlad Masters was seen at a terrorist arms bazaar in the Khyber Pass between Afghanistan and Pakistan, and he was believed to have purchased a stolen GPS Encoder."

"A what?" said Sam.

"A device used by the military," said Tucker, "to send a time signal to space-based navigation satellites equipped with atomic clocks. The Global Positioning System, or GPS, calculates positions on Earth based on time-differences between signals received from multiple satellites. If someone were to alter the time signal on an encoder, you could, in theory, send virtually anything that used a navigation system completely off-course."

Just then, Danny said, "Skulker told me, while we were fighting, that he gave Vlad that stolen device. He called it the Solex Agitator."

Tucker typed at his computer for a minute. Finally he said, "The Solex Agitator was created by a British solar energy scientist who claimed that it would solve the world's energy problems. It basically just converts sunlight into energy."

"Run a search on the name 'Technus'," said Danny.

"Nikolai Technus," read Tucker, "was one of the greatest scientists of his day. His inventions completely advanced the field of electrical technology, and he was, among other things, one of the world's greatest authorities on laser refraction."

"Wait a minute," said Sam suddenly, "Masters is a physicist, right?"

Danny nodded and said, "From what my parents told me, he's also an accomplished engineer."

"All right," said Tucker, once more turning to his computer, "There's just one question left to ask: What could a physicist/engineer and an expert on laser refraction do with the Solex Agitator, a GPS Encoder, and a cache of industrial diamonds?"

* * *

_**(A/N: Anyone care to guess? There are no wrong answers. Please Review.)**_

TO BE CONTINUED.


	16. Prisoner of War

_**(A/N: Here, we have both a flashback to the past, more specifically, the night the accident happened, and a bit of what's happening in the present. The Bouncer who appears later is played by Donal Logue, while the guy in the bar is played by Kevin Corrigan. Please Read and Review.)**_

* * *

**20 Years Ago**

It was a typical Saturday night at the Harvard School of Engineering and Applied Science. Students were diligently pursuing their extra-curricular activities, teachers were grading papers, and everyone went about their day to day business. But just a half a mile outside the school, at the home of one Professor Vladimir Masters, a scientist of British/Russian descent, work of an entirely different nature was happening. Professor Masters and one of his brightest students, a young Portuguese immigrant named Jack Fenton, a senior, had been working on something that would shake the scientific world: A machine that, if the energy levels could be properly controlled, would have the power to cross dimensional barriers and allow humans to access the realm of the restless dead, the Ghost Zone.

"Professor," said Jack, when their work was nearing completion, "I just checked your work, and I have to admit, some of these equations don't make any sense to me. I know that we're working on dimensional warps and matter transmutation, but this is still so far ahead of the curve . . ."

"It is like I have always tried to teach you, Jack," replied Vlad, turning to face his pupil, "Time is not a flowing river the way it appears to us. Time exists as a **constant**. But most human minds are unable to perceive it in any other capacity than the most linear. In essence, we are then Time's prisoners."

"Time is a physical dimension," said Jack, remembering from one of Vlad's lectures.

"Of course it is," replied Vlad, delighted at Jack's memory, "There are other planes of existence, Jack, that we are as yet too blind to comprehend. I know that you've experimented on your own. Surely the results of your own experiments have at least scratched the surface."

Jack nodded in confirmation and said, "It's my belief that phenomena such as poltergeists and alien sightings may actually be instances where these planes of reality are briefly visible to the human eye."

"That's quite a statement, Jack," said Vlad with a sincere smile, "One that, hopefully, we shall be able to prove." They worked for another hour and, deciding that they both needed a break, the pair decided to go out and enjoy the nightlife.

Meanwhile, in another part of town, at a small strip club known as The Double-D Lounge Bar, another student was due to start performing. She had come from a poor family, and was now at Harvard Medical School on a scholarship. Unfortunately, it only just cover her tuition, and since her family couldn't afford to send her money, she had been forced to turn to this . . . less than prestigious means of income in order to support herself. Fortunately, no one she knew ever came here, so she was easily able to keep this whole business a secret.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," said a smooth male voice over the intercom as soft, sensuous Middle Eastern music began to play, "get out those wallets and prepare to tip generously, because here comes a one-of-a-kind woman, just escaped from the harem of an inattentive sheikh and hungry for love. The Double-D Lounge is proud to present the one, the only, Miss Maddie Smith!"

Maddie stepped out, peering coyly from behind her veil, from behind the curtain, decked out in a belly-dancer outfit that had been modified for easy removal. Her dance consisted of a fusion of a belly dance, striptease, and lap dance, and since she had started working at the DD Lounge she had developed the largest following of all the girls who worked there.

"Nice ass," said one customer to her left, wrapping his fingers around her firm, supple thigh, "Maybe I'll take it home with me."

"I suggest you let go," said Maddie in a falsely sweet voice, "If you know what's good for you."

"Here's 500," said the man, laying the money down on the stage, "wanna party in my car?" But just as he said the word party, a massively tall bouncer came up behind him, picked him up, and point his head toward a sign on the wall.

HANDS OFF THE DANCERS UNLESS INVITED TO JOIN IN.

Without giving the man a chance to talk, the bouncer threw him bodily out the door. Dusting his hands off, the bouncer went back to the bar. A few hours later, the bar closed and Maddie left, her pockets filled with tonight's tips.

Walking a few blocks, she entered a diner that she frequented and ordered a chicken sandwich and a cup of coffee. Glancing at the clock, she saw that it wasn't as late as she'd believed. It was only 10:15. Suddenly, the doors opened and Jack and Vlad entered.

"Hi, Jack, Professor," said Maddie, waving at them. They sat down at her table.

"So, Maddie," said Vlad, "How're things in the medicine department? I trust that Dr. Fukutu is working you hard this semester."

"He is," replied Maddie, "I remember last week's test; I had a tic for over a week."

Jack laughed heartily at that and said, "That's why I chose Zoology and not Medicine."

"You know, Maddie," said Vlad, "If I recall correctly, you were reading a book in the library last week concerning, of all things, ghosts."

Maddie blushed and said, "I've had a thing for the paranormal ever since I was a little girl."

"So have I," said Jack, "I mean, you know, I've never been a little girl, but – "

"We know, Jack," said Vlad, "We know." Suddenly, he and Jack began to exchange certain glances. Finally, as though they had reached an agreement, Vlad asked a question that Maddie had been asking for a long time.

"What would you think, Maddie, if ghosts were real?"

* * *

**Present Day**

High above the woods of Wisconsin, flying just under the radar, a Lockheed JetStar airplane flew toward Vlad's castle. It's only passengers, apart from the pilot, were Danny, Sam, and Tucker.

"Wow," said Sam, laughing to herself, "if my parents find out that I bribed the pilot of our private jet to make an unscheduled flight over private property in Wisconsin, they'll ground me until I'm 35."

"It's for a good cause, Sam," said Danny, "I can't fly far enough or fast enough to get here in time on my own, and if Vlad is able do what Tucker thinks he can do with that stuff, I have to stop him."

With that, Danny transformed and prepared to exit the plane in his own way. "If I don't make it back," said Danny, "Tell my parents and sister that I love them." Sam rushed up to him and kissed him hungrily for several seconds before he turned intangible and slid through the plane's bottom and began the one mile flight to Vlad's castle.

* * *

"Master," said Danielle over the intercom, "the scanner is picking up an energy signal in the northern woods. I think it might be Phantom."

"What?!" he roared from inside his office, "Skulker was supposed to kill him! No matter. It will be dealt with. Danielle, make sure that the security system is deactivated for tonight."

"Yes, sir," she said, obeying immediately.

"After you're finished," said Vlad in a slightly softer voice, "go to my room and wait for me there."

"Yes, sir."

"Wear the leather this time. No wait, the latex."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Danny phased through the front door and, seeing that the mansion was dark, immediately sank through the floor to search the basement and other sub-levels for signs of technological development. Creeping stealthily down the hall, Danny peered intangibly into every room he passed by.

"Good evening, Daniel," said a familiar voice behind him. Turning around, Danny saw the ghost he'd been hunting.

"You," said Danny, charging energy in his fists, "spill: What are you and Masters working on?" The ghost just laughed, deep, dark, and chilling. His eyes suddenly glowed brightly as he actually spilt into four ghosts!

"This, Daniel," said all the ghosts in unison, "is among the most complex uses of the power afford ghosts. Such a shame that you'll never be able to reach it."

Before Danny could reply, three of them teleported, making him surrounded on all sides. The last thing Danny remembered was all four of them releasing energy beams at the same time.

* * *

_**(A/N: We approach the climax!!!!! BTW, whoever is able to correctly guess which two movies I referenced in the first third of the fic will be awarded the Order of 2wingo Bronze Star. It's not quite as high an honor as the Medallion, but it's still not easy to earn. Please Review.)**_

TO BE CONTINUED.


	17. In the Belly of the Beast

_**(I'm disappointed in you guys. Only three reviews for chapter 16? I was really expecting a big thing over the fact that Maddie was a stripper in college. Now, I don't want to sound ungrateful, but if you haven't reviewed the last chapter, I'd really appreciate you guys doing so before reviewing this one.)**_

* * *

**20 Years Ago**

Almost a week had gone by since Jack and Vlad had recruited Maddie into their project. Not only had she taken well to be sworn to secrecy on an undeniably dangerous venture that could get them all kicked out, but they were actually finished ahead of schedule. Tonight, they would activate the machine and see the seeds of their work bear fruit.

"All right Jack, Maddie," said Vlad as he seated himself in the machine's chair apparatus and placed a helmet-like device on his head, "Let's go over this one more time."

"First," said Maddie, "I will begin the transfer of power to the helmet on your signal."

"Second," said Jack, "I will activate the electric field that should, if we've done this correctly, propel you into the ghost dimension."

Jack pulled Vlad aside and said, "Professor, I have to tell you, I just check the equations, and they still don't add up. I think we should postpone the test and go over these again."

Vlad sighed and said, "Jack, I told you: They don't make sense to you because you're still just a student. I assure you, I've gone over these problems at least a hundred times!"

Jack didn't like it, but he kept his mouth shut and went along with the plans.

"Begin your tasks on my mark," said Vlad, "In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!"

* * *

**Present Day**

Danny slowly came to, and quickly wished that he hadn't. He was now in human form, chained inside some form of high-tech gibbet, with a field of light blue energy surrounding him.

"Ah, Daniel," said Vlad cheerfully from the doorway, "You're awake. I'm glad, because I want you to be aware of everything that's going to happen on this history-making night."

"What are you talking about," said Danny scornfully, "you twisted son of a bitch?"

"My ghostly associates and I," said Vlad, "are about to destroy the existing world and make a new one in my image. A perfect world, a world populated only by the _Übermenschen_."

"Over-men?" said Danny, who had heard that term before, "You mean yourself? What makes you so superior?"

"The same thing that make you an _Übermensch_, Daniel," replied Vlad. Before Danny's very eyes, rings of black energy surrounded Vlad and moved across him, changing him into that horrible ghost.

"We are a new breed of wolf," said Vlad, "Naturally, sheep such as normal people would describe me as a monster and a freak, when my only crime is living by the wolf's laws. You, on the other hand, keep trying to live by the laws of the sheep, and that is why you fail to defeat me every time we meet."

"What are you going to do?" asked Danny.

"I might as well tell you," said Vlad, "since you will soon be joining me. My associate, Technus, and I have spent the last seven years building an enormous satellite, studded with diamonds, that will reflect the sun's light and project devastating beams of energy upon the Earth. It is capable of destroying missiles, submarines, armies, and even whole cities. We will wash the world clean, and those left alive will be transformed, like us. Sure, it will take years of radiation treatments and pioneering neurosurgery, but the perfect world will happen soon enough."

"Dude," said Danny, "you are one SERIOUSLY crazed-up fruitloop. This plan is never going to work."

"Well, I don't see how you can stop me," said Vlad, "In fact, you really don't have a prayer." The door suddenly opened and Danielle, dressed in a flimsy satin nightdress, entered the room.

"Danielle," said Vlad, "watch him." He promptly exited the room, leaving Danielle looking at Danny with hungry eyes.

* * *

Just outside the Wisconsin border, Tucker and Sam waited with bated breath. 

"We should be with him, Tucker," said Sam, pacing back and forth. Tucker wasn't stupid, and by the way she had kissed Danny before he left, he knew that her concern was a lot more than just as a friend.

"Danny is the only one we know who can take on Masters' cronies," replied Tucker, "and besides, we'll know if he gets in trouble."

"And how is that possible?" asked Sam, more harsh than she'd intended.

"I feed Danny a special pill on the plane," said Tucker, "If he gets in trouble, he just needs to crush a small transmitter on his back tooth and it will activate the pill, alerting us to his need."

Suddenly, Tucker's PDA began to light up. Sam and Tucker instantly jumped on their ATVs and drove off toward Vlad's castle.

* * *

Danny tried, in vain, to transform into a ghost for what he believed to be the 100th time. No matter how much energy he channeled into the effort, something kept his DNA safely in the human range. 

"You might as well stop," said Danielle, "that forcefield is composed of negatively-charged ectoplasmic energy."

Danny sighed and looked around the room again. As he was chained from head to toe, he couldn't move even if he did see a way out, and frankly, there wasn't one. Yet every fiber of his being demanded that he keep trying. Finally, he came up with an idea. _Oh man,_ thought Danny, _I am gonna hate myself in the morning for this._ "Hey, Danielle," said Danny, suddenly very tender, "you seem a little preoccupied. Are you okay?"

She rolled her eyes and said, "Where to start? How about that impotent old fuck I work for?"

"So, you and Vlad?" asked Danny.

"Not exactly," replied Danielle, "I just sit on the bed and look like a whore while he stares up my ass and jerks off. When he's done, he shakes my hand and says, 'Thank you for the lovely evening.' You know who else was into that? Hitler."

Danny was disgusted, but he hid it well. "Sounds terrible."

"It is," purred Danielle, getting closer to him, "Sometimes, I just get so horny that I can barely control myself. I feel like I'm just going to die unless I can get with a real man."

"So why stay with Vlad?" asked Danny.

"He's dangerous," replied Danielle, sliding her fingers along his belt, "and I like danger." Danny gave her a look that clearly meant _How dangerous do you want it?_ She responded by kissing him, shoving her tongue into his mouth and pressing her figure fully against his. Danny wanted to gag on the unfamiliar taste of another girl, but he pretended to be enjoying.

"Hey," he said suavely when she finally came up for air, "I'm thirsty. Can I have some of your water?" Danielle walked to the other side of the room and picked up a bottle of water.

Smiling coyly, she said, "Open wide." She drank some of the water without swallowing and let it pour into Danny's mouth when she kissed him again. But when she pulled away, Danny spat the water on the forcefield generator, causing it to short out. Before she could comprehend what was happening, Danielle felt a hand pinch a nerve in her neck, causing her to pass out.

* * *

_**(A/N: Hope you liked this one, because I personally am not so sure about it. Please review.)**_

TO BE CONTINUED.


	18. Pride Goeth

_**(A/N: Well, here we are: Vlad's origin as a villain, and his present as a would-be world destroyer. Please Read and Review.)**_

* * *

**20 Years Ago**

With trembling hands, Jack and Maddie did as they were told, and quickly wished that they hadn't. Time seemed to freeze, and Vlad, who by this time was sheathed in static, seemed to disappear.

It wasn't at all like Vlad had expected. With time in his immediate vicinity stopped, seconds were like hours. For the first few of them, he felt that he might go insane, but suddenly, his feet landed upon hard ground. Looking around, he saw that the world around him was one of ethereal green energy, with doors all around him. "I have done it!" Vlad suddenly yelled, "I have breached the barrier between dimensions!"

But Vlad's joy was short-lived, for just as he spoke, five beings suddenly came out of nowhere and stood at his side. All were veiled, as if covered in shadow, but one, wrapped in a purple cloak, who stepped up to meet Vlad. "Greetings, Vlad Masters," said the ghost, who's soft voice contained an almost Asian quality.

"Who are you?" asked Vlad, stepping back.

"We are the Amaranthine," replied the ghost, "masters of the forces which keep the universe in order. My brothers have long since forgotten the desire for voice, but their eyes and ears still function well. You have trespassed into our world, seen things that no human should see. At least, not without paying the price."

"Please, have mercy," said Vlad, "I did not know -"

But it was too late. The ghost raised his staff, pointed it at Vlad, and showered him in pure, green energy. Vlad finally passed out from the pain, only half-aware that he was screaming at the top if his lungs.

When Vlad finally awoke, eight months later, he was in a hospital run by the Center for Disease Control, and found that he had developed a condition known as ecto-acne, a form of ectoplasmic radiation poisoning. The dean of the college came by soon after he woke, not to comfort his most distinguished professor, but to fire him. His experiment had endangered his own life and those of Jack and Maddie, causing a great deal of damage to school facilities. When Vlad was finally out of the hospital, he immediately began going over his formulae, never dreaming that his mind had been irrevocably altered in the accident. Finally, he saw what he perceived to be the cause of his lack of protection: a tiny error in one of his equations.

This ate away at Vlad soul, but soon he began to realize things; Jack had been on him about not checking the equations; Maddie had been too hasty in one of the earlier stages and set them back; It wasn't his fault that this had happened. It was Jack and Maddie's!

* * *

**Present Day**

Danny burst free from his bonds by transforming. Striking Danielle with a quick rabbit punch, Danny went to the computer next to one of the walls and found a schematic of the building. After a brief search, he found what he was looking for: The sub-basement level which housed Vlad's control room. Danny sent a quick email to Tucker explaining what was happening and went off to . . . well, he didn't know what he was going to do, but he had to do something.

Meanwhile, down in the lab, Technus worked at his computer almost feverishly, desperate to finish his part in this evil drama. He didn't know if Vlad's plan would succeed, and frankly, he didn't care, so long as he was finished and never had to see Vlad again.

"Is everything ready?" asked Vlad, appearing from behind.

"Almost," replied Technus with a heavy heart, "The sun's rays will be difficult for even our satellite at this hour, but we should have full power in less than 20 minutes."

"Good," said Vlad, a perverse smile creeping across his features, "Tonight, the Age of Men will come to a slow, bitter end, and the Age of the _Übermenschen_ shall begin." Vlad began to laugh. A terrible, high-pitched laugh that caused the hairs on the back of Technus' neck to stand on end. So distracting was it to both of them that they failed to notice the tiny blips on the computer that indicated intruders.

* * *

Tucker and Sam entered the house and quietly began to creep down the hall. "Tucker," asked Sam, "do you have any idea where we're going?" 

"Yes," he replied, "Danny gave me directions to a kind of secondary control station on the first floor, where he'll meet us."

Suddenly, a nearby elevator began to light up. Both of them flattened against the wall and held their breath, hoping that they wouldn't be seen. Fortunately, it was Danny.

"Danny!" yelled Sam, seeing how banged up he was. She rushed into his arms.

"It's good to see you guys," said Danny, "Come on, we don't have much time."

They ran down the hallway until they came to a room with several computer consoles. Tucker connected his PDA to the system and quickly ran a search.

"I've got it!" he yelled a minute later, "I just to need to make a few adjustments to Vlad's security system, and they won't be able to access that satellite until Doomsday."

"Good," said Danny, "Sam, you stay here and help Tucker. I'm going down to Masters' generator to blow the place up. Once you've frozen his access, I want the both of you to get out and wait for me in the woods."

"But Danny," said Sam, taking his hands in hers, "what if you don't come back?"

Danny was quiet for a minute but finally said, "Don't worry, Sam. I promise. I'll be back."

* * *

_**(A/N: Sorry to make this one so short, but the next one will be a great deal longer and have a LOT more action, so prepare yourselves!)**_

TO BE CONTINUED.


	19. Before the Fall

_**(A/N: Could this be it? Is this the last chapter? Will Danny's whole future as a superhero be defined within the next several thousand words?! In a word, no. But we're getting pretty close to the end, so pay attention. Please Read and Review.)**_

* * *

Tucker worked busily at his PDA. He had managed to connect to the system, but Vlad's technology was more advanced than anything he'd seen before. This encryption system was something crazy, and it would probably take him several minutes longer than usual to complete the hack. 

"Make it snappy, Tucker," said Sam, pacing irritatedly, "Danny is counting on us."

Tucker nodded in reply, but said nothing. Sam, her fear growing with every passing minute, felt the small Star of David that hung around her neck and tried to ease her worry by praying.

"_Y'hi ratzon milfanekha A-donai E-loheinu ve-lohei avoteinu she-tolikhenu l'shalom v'tatz'idenu l'shalom v'tadrikhenu l'shalom, v'tagi'enu limhoz heftzenu l'hayim ul-simha ul-shalom. V'tatzilenu mi-kaf kol oyev v'orev v'listim v'hayot ra'ot ba-derekh, u-mi-kol minei pur'aniyot ha-mitrag'shot la-vo la-olam. V'tishlah b'rakha b'khol ma'a'se yadeinu v'tit'nenu l'hen ul-hesed ul-rahamim b'einekha uv-einei khol ro'einu. V'tishma kol tahanuneinu ki E-l sho'me'a t'fila v'tahanun ata. Barukh ata A-donai sho'me'a t'fila_," said Sam under her breath.

Suddenly, Tucker leapt up and said, "I did it! I changed the access codes on the whole system. This will keep them busy for the next century. Let's go find Danny and get out of here."

But as they turned, guess whom they saw? Go on, guess.

* * *

Technus worked at his computer. Whomever had hacked his computer was very good, but obviously knew nothing about his technology. He'd overcome this hack in less than 30 minutes. Suddenly, Vlad walked in, dragging two teenagers behind him on high-tech slave collars. 

"I found them in one of my security rooms," said Vlad, "They're working with Danny Phantom." Quickly, Technus looked through the security files. Checking Vlad's containment room, he saw that the machine was destroyed and Danielle was unconscious.

"He's escaped!" yelled Technus, becoming visibly paler. He quickly played back the last half-hour to see what happened. The screen showed Vlad leaving, then Danielle moved closer. She and Danny were talking. Then, they kissed. Finally, she gave him some water, and the whole thing just blew up from there.

"If we get out of here alive," growled Sam, "I'm going to claw that girl's eyes out."

"The chances of that actually happening," said Tucker with a hard, nervous swallow, "are getting smaller and smaller by the minute."

"Your cute little attempts to hinder my plans," said Vlad, facing them now, "have been quite amusing, but you've really only managed to make yourselves a very minor annoyance. One that will soon be forgotten as the world is washed clean in sun-fire and reborn."

"Danny'll stop you," said Tucker, more bravely than he felt. Vlad only laughed in reply and turned to face the screen. He failed to notice that Sam had a pocket knife, and was slowing cutting her and Tucker's bonds.

* * *

Danny crept stealthily across the top of Vlad's castle, searching for the radio antenna that sent signals to the satellite. _Okay, let's see,_ thought Danny, _According to the schematic, the antenna will be on the Northeast side and five steps to the left._ After a few more minutes of searching, he found it. Charging up a Ghost Ray, Danny fired full-force at it. Instantly, a crackling force-field appeared around the antenna, disrupting Danny's energy blast and rendering it to nothing. 

"Damn it," cursed Danny under his breath. He charged at the antenna, but it just repelled him. He punched it, kicked it, chopped at it, and even tried to body-slam it. Nothing worked. He just could break through the shield.

Danny turned to find a place to sit down, but he slipped. He instinctively reached out his hand, and, wonder of wonders, his hand grasped the antenna! Elated, he swung his other fist at it, but the force-field stopped him.

"Wait a minute," he said to himself. Pulling his other fist back again, he swung it very slowly at the antenna. Just as he expected, his fast passed through without a problem. The force-field only repelled that which traveled very fast. Only slow-moving things could get to the antenna! Carefully, Danny moved his whole body inside the parameter of the forcefield. Charging up all of his available power, he blasted the antenna with his most powerful Ghost Ray possible.

* * *

"No!" roared Vlad, still within his castle, "The satellite is reentering the atmosphere! It'll burn up in less than 5 minutes! What happened to the antenna?!" 

"**I** happened," said a cocky voice from above. Everyone looked up to see Danny, sitting casually on top of a machine.

"You've interfered with me for the last time, boy!" thundered Vlad. He flew up to engage Danny, but the whole castle suddenly started to shake.

"Ah," said Danny, "that must be the seismic charges I placed under the foundation earlier." He punched Vlad, knocking him to the ground, and flew down to untie Tucker and Sam.

"Talk about your close call, Danny!" said Sam, visibly shaken as the whole castle started to crumble.

"You kids aren't going anywhere," said Technus, standing in front of the doorway. He held a short staff with a knob on the top, pulsing with electricity.

"Quick, Tucker," said Danny, "take off your hat!" Tucker acquiesced to this very odd request, and Danny began to quickly rub his hands along Tucker's short hair. This, combined with the very dry air in the room, built up a huge amount of static electricity. Danny suddenly discharged a huge bolt of it through his hand and straight into Technus' staff, causing it to explode and blow a hole in the wall.

"Let's go!" yelled Danny. He grabbed Tucker and Sam and flew them out of the castle. They watched from a distant mountain as Vlad's castle fell to pieces and the satellite exploded in the upper ionosphere.

"Is it over?" asked Sam, "Have you really beaten him, Danny?"

"No, Sam," said Danny, "WE'VE beaten him."

"And," said Tucker, "while I was in his system, I hacked into his bank accounts and froze all his assets. It'll make sure that he stays beaten."

* * *

In a small motel on the fringes of the Wisconsin woods, Danielle huddled in her small room. She had gotten out of the castle before it had been destroyed, and had taken approximately 2 million dollars from Vlad's safe to support herself. 

_I can't believe that I'm finally free of him,_ she thought, _Maybe in the morning I'll celebrate by finding a guy who wants a free Greek-fuck._

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door. Taking the Colt .45 she'd bought out of her dresser, she walked over and opened it.

"Mr. Masters!" she gasped, dropping the gun, "I thought that you were dead."

"Obviously," said Masters, unexpectedly warm and tender, "That's not the case. I was worried about you, Danielle. To find that you are alive and well is a source of great comfort to me."

He entered the room and closed the door. Danielle sat on the bed, trying to calm the fear in her stomach. Vlad sensed her apprehension, but gave no indication.

"Daniel Fenton has cost us everything," said Vlad, pacing back and forth, "All of my finances, my home, my experiments. He will pay. I swear on my mother's grave, he will pay through the nose."

"I cannot wait to hear his death rattle," said Danielle, desperately trying to sound sexy, hoping to get Masters in the mood so as to take his mind off of the night's occurrences.

"Nor can I," said Vlad, "By the way, Danielle, I found this security in the castle before it burned down. I think that you will find its contents interesting." Sliding the tape into the VCR of the TV, the tape detailed Danielle's little "moment" with Danny.

"Master," said Danielle, getting down on her knees, "I swear to you, I meant - "

"Silence," snarled Vlad, slapping her across the face, "I have no use for a trollop who betrays me." He punched her again. And again. And again, permitting all of his anger and rage to be focused upon Danielle.

* * *

Back in Amity Park, Tucker and Sam stayed over at Danny's house that night, Jack and Maddie none the wiser about what had happened. Tucker, currently, was asleep and gently snoring, but Danny and Sam were wide awake. 

"Sam," said Danny, "We've haven't really . . . talked about our date, and where we stand in our relationship."

"I know, Danny," said Sam quietly, "but it's so hard for me to have these feelings for you. You are literally the best man I've ever known in my life, but how far could our relationship go? I mean, you're not Jewish, for one thing, so my parents would never consent to give me away if ever we got married - "

Danny silenced Sam by kissing her fiercely, and after a while said, "Sam, I love you. I don't care what life has in store for me, I know that you will always be a constant. With you, I'll always have a reason to fight for what's right."

"Danny," said Sam, shocked, "Do you really love me?"

Danny nodded with a smile and said, "More than life, itself." The lovebirds kissed again, softly this time, knowing that from that moment, nothing on Earth or beyond it could ever divide them.

* * *

_**(A/N: Ah, what a sweet way to end a chapter. Sorry that I'll have to make the next (and last) chapter really angsty. Oh well. Please Review.)**_

TO BE CONTINUED.


	20. Epilogue

_**(A/N: Yeah, I know it's probably overkill to continue the story at this point, if only for one more chapter, but I have plans for the sequel fics that require this. Please Read and Review.)**_

* * *

Danny and Sam walked home from the school the next day. They had to, since Danny's motorcycle had been blown up by Skulker and the insurance company would never believe it. "Hard to believe that the sun's setting already," said Sam, resting her head on Danny's shoulder as they walked. 

"It's a particularly cold winter this year," replied Danny. He and Sam had officially been boyfriend and girlfriend for the last week, and he'd never been so happy. His battle with Vlad was almost at the back of his mind, and all ghost battles since then seemed to be walks in the park by comparison.

Suddenly, Danny's Ghost Sense started to go off. He tried to look around but something solid connected with the back of his neck, knocking him unconscious.

* * *

When Danny awoke, he was in a desert. It was some time at night, and it was cold. Changing to Danny Phantom, he snapped the thick cords that bound his hands and feet and started walking up a nearby hill. "Ugh," he groaned, rubbing his head, "I have to stop getting knocked out so easily. Where am I?" As he came to the top of the hill, he looked out and saw Kushite ruins. He was in Sudan, just south of the Egyptian border! 

"Such a magnificent view," said a voice behind him, "isn't it, Danny?" Danny turned to see Vlad, all cockiness gone, his face contorted in eloquent hate. Hanging from his belt was a particularly gruesome sight: Danielle's head, face battered, bruised, bloody and broken, tied to Vlad's waist by the hair of the scalp.

"I've got your girlfriend, Daniel," said Vlad before Danny could make a move, "And if you wish for her to live, you will join me in the Temple of the Death Gods at sunrise. That should give you about three hours." He then teleported away in a flash of red light, leaving behind him a map that showed Danny how to find the temple.

Picking up the map, Danny looked it over carefully, making sure that the temple was where it was supposed to be. _As soon as Sam is out of danger,_ thought Danny grimly, _I'm going to nail that motherless fuck to the wall._ Finally, confident that he had the route committed to memory, Danny flew off at full speed through Lower Egypt. For hours, he flew without stopping, only changing the direction of his course once or twice.

Suddenly, faint light became visible in the east. Danny broke out in a cold sweat as he accelerated, desperate to reach the temple before the sun began to rise. _Oh God,_ he thought, _I have to hurry, or Sam will be killed!_ Just as the sun began to creep over the horizon, however, it seemed to stop. Danny was confused by this strange happening, but he didn't question it. He just flew at breakneck speed, reaching the Temple of the Death Gods with mere seconds to spare as the sun began rising again.

* * *

Deep within the temple, in the burial chamber containing the tomb of the priests of Set, Vlad waited for Danny's arrival. Sam was hanging by her ankles from the ceiling, gagged and bound at the wrists, suspended over a huge, seemingly bottomless pit, filled to the brim with a jet black substance. "For your sake, Miss Manson," said Vlad to Sam, "Danny had better be here within minutes." 

Sam said nothing in reply, only glaring defiantly. Inwardly, she felt almost numb with fear, praying that Danny would be there in time. Suddenly, the sands in the hourglass that Vlad was watching ran out. "Oh," said Vlad with mock distress, "it would appear that Daniel's time has run out. That's too bad, my dear, for now you must die!"

Vlad's words were interrupted by an explosion of green light against the wall behind him. Danny stood in the door, fierce determination burning in his glowing eyes. "Let her go, Vlad," he said, "and maybe you get to live."

Vlad roared with laughter and said, "I think we both know that killing me is a little beyond your abilities, Daniel. You've only just begun to master your powers and explore their possibilities, something that I've been doing for over 20 years! Face it, boy, Compared to you, I'm practically invincible!" Just then, the eyes of the statue of Anubis began to glow with an internal red light, and with an ominous whooshing sound, Danny and Vlad were both forced into their human forms.

"Looks like your 'over 20 years' of experiance won't do you any good, Vlad," said Danny mockingly, "We have to fight as humans, now." Vlad didn't reply. He just removed his jacket and took a fighter's stance. Danny rolled his neck around in its socket, loosening his neck muscles, removed his shirt and tightening his belt. Vlad hiked up his pants a little, permitting him greater freedom of leg movement.

_So,_ thought Danny, _Vlad's a kicker. I guess I'll just have to break his legs._ Danny assumed a slightly looser stance and stood opposite Vlad. For the next minute, neither of them moved, seeking an opening. Then, they both exploded into action. Vlad dodged Danny's first attack (a Savate kick) with a Caporeira feint and countered with a Yaw-Yan strike. Danny blocked it with his forearms and back-flipped toward the wall, grabbing a sword from the hands of a statue. Vlad did likewise and grabbed a staff with an axe-head on each end.

"Give it up, Danny," said Vlad as their weapons ended in a stalemate, "You can't defeat me."

"The Hell I can't," replied Danny, pushing Vlad away and slashing into his side. Vlad broke his staff in half, holding one axe in each hand, and charged at Danny with renewed vigor. The two fought for long, tense minutes, neither gaining a clear advantage over the other, though both sides drew a small amount of blood.

As the battle wore on, Vlad began to get more and more erratic in his fervor to get at Danny, even going so far as to destroy the statues around him in an increasingly desperate attempt to get at Danny. Danny, exhaustion from the long battle compounded by his hard flight setting into his bones, was the first to make a mistake. When he attempted a cross-down parry of Vlad's attack, Vlad snapped out of what Danny expected him to do and did the attack in a different way.

"Prepare for death, Daniel," said Vlad, holding his axes against Danny's throat, "It's a shame that you had to die like this, but you have proven that you are no _Übermensch_. You are just another stupid _Letztemensch_, a fool too weak to embrace his destiny."

Suddenly, the whole temple began to shake, as if with life. Vlad felt a strong hand grasp his left arm. He turned and found himself staring at the jackal-headed god of embalming, Anubis. He felt another hand on his right shoulder, the hawk-headed moon god Khonshu. Finally, Set, the desert god with the head of a Typhonic beast, approached from the front mental pushing Danny aside.

"Your blasphemy has angered the Ennead," said Set, his voice deep and majestic, "My brother, Osiris, will be your judge." Set raised his enchanted scepter and struck the floor, causing the four of them to disappear in a flash of blinding light.

* * *

Danny and Sam stumbled together out of the temple, just in time to watch the sun set over Egypt. "Is it possible that this could all be a dream," asked Sam, "That we really just imagined this whole ordeal?" 

"Anything is possible, Sam," said Danny, "but whatever is true or not, whatever comes into my life. I will be there to face it. Because I am Danny Phantom!"

**Soundtrack**

1.) "When You Say Nothing At All" - Alison Krauss

2.) "War In Your Bedroom" - A Change of Pace

3.) "Jukebox Hero" - Foreigner

4.) "Superman" - Goldfinger

5.) "Prelude of Light" - Koji Kondo

6.) "Leader of Men" - Nickelback

7.) "Burning Heart" - Survivor

8.) "Kryptonite" - 3 Doors Down

* * *

_**(A/N: And so it ends. I shall begin writing "Danny Phantom II: Day of Pariah" as soon as possible. I'm hoping to really break the mold with it. Oh, and Set was voice by Samuel E. Wright**_**à la** _**Kron from the Disney movie "Dinosaurs." Please Review.)**_

FINIS.


	21. Deleted Scenes

__

(A/N: I figured that any good movie would have deleted scenes, so here are a few for "Danny Phantom: The Movie." I'll leave it up to you to decide at what point each scene occurs. Enjoy, please R & R.)

* * *

Danny struggled to his feet, his entire body sore. He took a moment to examine Skulker's burnt out armor, but finally started to limp home. 

_My God,_ he thought, _Vlad IS involved in this. I knew it!_

Danny looked at his arm and realized that it was torn open and bleeding. Ducking into the nearest alley, he charged up his fingers with ectoplasmic energy and slowly ran them across his arm, cauterizing the wounds. He gritted his teeth hard to keep from screaming. Finally, when he was able to stand, he limped off into the night.

* * *

It took hours of arguing with Sudanese officials, spreading money around, and making some phone calls, but Sam finally managed to arrange for discreet passage back to the U.S. for herself and Danny, no questions asked. Danny slept the whole way. 

"Will this be our lives, Danny?" said Sam quietly, so she wouldn't wake him, "Are we going to spend our lives running around the world, helping people? You said that you were Danny Phantom, but can you also be Danny Fenton?"

* * *

"Okay, Sam," said Danny as he entered Sam's room, "What's the big surprise?" Sam smiled and pulled out his costume. He had lent it to her, but surprise wasn't what he was expecting: there was a white, stylized D with a black P in the center. 

"If you're going to be superhero," said Sam, "you'll need a trademark. Do you like it?"

Danny went ghost, put on the costume, and looked at it in the mirror. "Sam," he said, turning to her, "I LOVE it."

* * *

Danny collided with the floor, only vaguely aware that he had been drop-kicked from behind. He got to his feet as Dash and Kwan laughed their asses off. "Very funny, Dash," said Danny. He tried to just walk away, but Dash's cronies blocked his path. 

"Sorry, Fenton," said Kwan, "but we have a game tonight, and we need all the practice we can get."

"Is there a problem here, gentlemen?" asked a tough voice from the end of the hall. As soon as the football team saw that it was Coach Troxel, they immediately went on their way.

"You okay, Daniel?" asked the Coach.

"I'm all right," Danny said, "Dash has been picking on me since I was 7 years old."

"I know it's hard, Danny," said Troxel, "but you just have to let it roll off. After high school, it's all downhill for those assholes. Kwan's whole life just peaked three days ago. Just let it go, and you'll whizz by them."

* * *

Osiris' judgement on Vlad was a harsh one: He would spend the rest of eternity trapped in an endless void with Ammut, the Heart-Devourer, as his guard, unless his heart could be judged as rehabilitated. One night, as Vlad sat in his cell, a package appeared at his feet. Attached to it was a letter. Vlad opened it and read: 

"'_Hopefully, your time imprisoned will speed your reform. But for long, cold nights will be the norm. So here's a thing to keep you warm. Signed He-who-controls-the-flow-of-time._' Well." Opening it, Vlad saw a large black blanket with a white symbol on it. It was a stylized DP.

"Err," growled Vlad, "DAMN YOU, DANNY PHANTOM!!!!!!!!"

* * *

"A little farther, Danny," said Jazz. She, Jack, and Maddie had all chipped in to get Danny a special gift. They wouldn't tell him what it was, though. 

"Guys," said Danny as they began to remove the blindfold, "I really hate surprises, so could we just -" Then, Danny saw what it was: It was a Harley-Davidson Custom Special!!

"Oh my God!" yelled Danny as he rushed over to inspect the bike, "High efficiency muffler, no-lube twin belt drive, four-speed constant-mesh dry clutch transmission, electronic breakerless ignition, anti-drive air-assisted fork, you even got it in my favorite colors! But how?"

"I used to date the mayor's son," said Jazz innocently, "and he owed me a favor."

* * *

_**(A/N: Okay, now to go back to writing for "Day of Pariah.")**_


End file.
